


Foxfire

by jeejaschocolate



Series: Never Doubt I Love [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Backstory, Daddy Issues, Dry Orgasm, Explicit Descriptions, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nude Photos, Online Romance, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Reverse Sugar Daddy, Rimming, Rules, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Talk, Sex Work, Shyness, awkward!Noctis, sex worker!Ardyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11536275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeejaschocolate/pseuds/jeejaschocolate
Summary: (Written for a prompt on the kinkmeme)Ardyn scrolled through his potential client's profile page. There was only one photo: A semi-close up of his face down to the middle of his chest. The site’s mandatory minimum for all users. He had shaggy dark hair. Smooth skin, almost perfect. A pair of eyes so blue they made you gasp—like you were looking at a photoshopped magazine cover instead of a real person. And so pouty! Such a practiced scowl for someone so young…[In which Ardyn is a sex worker and he's doing fine. Noctis hires him and they both fall a little harder than anticipated.]





	1. Messages

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](https://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3892.html?thread=5780020) on the kink meme that asked for sex worker Ardyn and Noctis hiring him. Turned into a reverse sugar daddy type situation. 
> 
> You know what's fun? Thinking of jobs Ardyn could feasibly have in a modern day AU setting. That shit is super fun.
> 
> Also this fic definitely needed to be written. Thanks OP!!

Ardyn glanced from his laptop screen to the thick textbook on his desk. He ran one finger down the glossy, heavily highlighted page, scanning for something useful. 

“Etruscan assimilation in the third century…influence of the Greeks on the lower peninsula…Capitoline Triad…” he muttered under this breath as he sped-read his reference text. 

After a few minutes and quite a few page flips, Ardyn took off his glasses and sighed in defeat. He rubbed his sore eyes, trying to will away the eye strain that came naturally with a three-day-long binge editing session. His manager had told him to get this new book done as soon as possible (a treatise on the hidden presence of animism in ancient Roman religion—a rather fatuous, derivative topic in Ardyn’s humble opinion). Monday at the latest. 

But the text was so dense! The author (a young up-and-coming right out of university) was publishing this with the support of quite a few notable names. Probably a favor or perhaps a political move on someone’s part. Was ancient Rome popular thesis fodder these days? Ardyn had no idea. 

Being a freelance copy editor did not exactly make him the highest authority on the latest academic trends. Not to mention, the job itself barely paid enough to keep the lights on. 

The middle-aged man rolled his neck several times. He winced at the tight muscle twinges, even though he had been expecting this. Sitting hunched over his desk for days on end was no boon for his aching body. He certainly wasn’t getting any younger, the Gods only knew. Especially if his weakening eye sight was anything to go by. Staring at screens and squinting at his old university textbooks all day made his vision blurry. He wore his glasses almost full-time now. 

…With some exceptions.

Ardyn stared at his coffee mug, the black liquid long since gone cold. It was already close to midnight. Ardyn had been cross-referencing this author’s slipshod references, wading through tortured syntax, enumerating footnotes and putting in proper annotation for the better part of four hours now with no break. 

Rubbing his forehead in boredom and tiredness, Ardyn decided it was high time for a quick recess. Change of pace to keep his mind sharp. He stood up from his desk, cursing the way his knees and hips groaned in protest. 

“Come along now, body,” he whispered to himself. “Don’t give up on me just yet.” He massaged his shoulder muscles and brewed a fresh cup of coffee.

He liked his coffee hot, bitter, and a little gritty. That probably said something, but. There was nothing quite like a rush of caffeine to the system delivered via soul-soothing blackness. 

In a considerably better mood, Ardyn sipped his coffee and went back to his desk. Clicking away from the manuscript he was working (he currently had three separate Quark applications running at the moment, far too many probably), he opened a new tab to check his other job.

Well, jobs. Plural. 

On any given day, Ardyn had a good four (sometimes five) different websites to check. They were agencies, really. Online escort services. His side gig, where he worked as a semi-prosperous escort in various capacities. 

There was rentadaddy.com, a site that catered to both men and women of all social classes who were looking for older men to play with. Pay was by the act provided and on each page escorts listed the specific acts they were willing to do as well as the prices. Stripping for $50, lap dance for $75, blowjobs for $100, eating out a pussy for $120 (more effort involved, it was fair), penetrative sex for $200. There were more exotic requests, as well. Roleplaying, bondage, age play, that sort of thing. It was a straightforward way to make quick cash and the encounters never lasted more than a few hours.

Ardyn opened his inbox and found that he had about ten messages. Average. He rarely had any less than that. 

**hornymom:** Hey there handsome. I like what I see ;)

**singleandready:** ooh, I like the fedora!! Totally works for you, babe

**hotstud6969:** u up?

The usual fare. Ardyn clicked the messages with a small smirk on his lips. (He could not deny that seeing even casual interest like this was a great way to boost his ego after some thankless grueling hours of copy editing.) But, ultimately, he decided not to reply to any of them. Rentadaddy was fun, and useful, but it was a bit tiring. If Ardyn wanted to earn any amount of money tonight he would need to drive all around town to at least five of these requests. And he was a little too exhausted for that.

Then there was babymate.com. This site was mostly for younger women looking for an older gentleman in their life. Some of the requests were strictly sexual in nature, but the majority of women were interested in short term (or long term) dating. A kind of reverse sugar daddy situation. Ardyn saw a message from a girl who had taken him out a few times. She had written him a long text about the minutiae of her day. Ardyn caught himself in a yawn as he read, sucking down more coffee as he typed a polite, sexually charged response. Then he bid her good night and switched pages. Babymate had low traction, not a lot of clientele. Out of the whole base, Ardyn only had this girl and one other on his client list. Not quite so lucrative. But it was a good change of pace when Ardyn grew weary of the short and quick.

He checked callmeanytime.com, a site that served as a hook-up hub for phone sex only. These calls were great when Ardyn didn’t have a lot of time on his hands but needed some extra padding in his wallet. People complimented him on his “sexy voice,” a deep baritone Ardyn had spent time perfecting. He drew a fair amount of clients and rested comfortably on the knowledge that he satisfied his base quite well. Plus, he could do other things (reference texts, annotate, make breakfast or lunch) while he was on the phone. Overall quite a good gig.

Ardyn thought about making a few calls, but…he had some time tonight. He felt like he needed a real break. His brain had been swimming in diatribes on Romulus and Remus for days now—far longer than his preferred limit on such trite drivel. Enough of that! He wanted to go out!

Humming as the coffee fully hit him, Ardyn merrily palmed his groin and switched to another site. This one he was still fairly new to, had only joined a month ago. That excited him. A new client base to appeal to, new people searching for love. Searching for him, probably. It occurred to Ardyn that he had actually not gotten off once all week—nothing too crazy, but definitely longer than his usual down period. Even underneath his robe and stretchy house pants, Ardyn’s cock was already thrumming for attention.

Yeah, he wanted some action tonight. That was a perk of the job—for Ardyn, being a sex worker had one rather large upshot: He could have fun while he worked. Some of the people he accompanied were actually quite attractive. Some of things he was paid to do were fun. Not all, certainly, but some.

Ardyn decided to treat himself tonight. He would go out, meet some hot young thing, have a good time, and get paid an exorbitant amount of money for doing it. Why not. His hands ached from typing, eyes dry and achy from pouring over manuscripts. He might as well get a little reward. 

The new site was called foxtoy.com. The name was a sly take on the term “silver fox,” which referred to attractive men of a certain age. In his mid-forties, Ardyn’s hair was still the deep wine-drenched crimson of his youth (a far stretch from silver), but he liked to think he fell into the “fox” category all the same. Most of the other escorts on the site were full-on grey-haired studs, and none of them were under forty. Ardyn—with his coarse stubble, vibrant fly-away hair, clever eyes and avant-garde sense of fashion—liked to think he spiced up the variety a bit. Gave the users something new to look at. Something classy but a little dangerous. Not as safe as your average daddy. A little bit of extra flavor to the straight-laced, buttoned-down silver fox scene. 

At least, that’s what he liked to believe.

The client base on Fox Toy was a little more difficult to discern. They were all men, as far as Ardyn had seen. But the site did not advertise itself as something by gay men for gay men, even though that’s what it appeared to be. Perhaps they catered to men on the down low, closet cases? The name might easily be written off as something else (maybe designer suit resale or something, who knows) in case someone accidentally discovered an account in a loved one’s name. 

Yet, all the users Ardyn came across seemed to be young. Men in their twenties, early thirties at the latest. They did not seem like men with wives and children to hide from. They looked mostly like twink-ish, pristine yuppies. The rates were by the night and some escorts confidently set their prices in the thousands. 

A thousand for a night? Nothing to sneeze at. 

So, by that logic, the clients were young wealthy men interested in older men, though perhaps not openly gay in real life. Ardyn crunched these numbers and theorized that these men were probably trust fund babies. Young adults who needed to pretend to be straight for their parents, so mommy and daddy could continue providing them with a comfortably wealthy lifestyle. It made sense. The one client Ardyn had taken from Fox Toy so far lived in an upscale townhouse in a nice neighborhood, well-furnished, and clean (probably because of maid service), no roommates. Hints of affluence. 

Really, Ardyn had no problem with that. He had been a trust fund baby too, once upon a time. 

Back in the day, just after his father died, Ardyn had used his vast inheritance to buy a big, lavish apartment and pursue academia. Two bachelor degrees, a masters degree, and a doctorate later, Ardyn ran out of money. For a while, he made his living as an adjunct professor in a well-known university. He taught classes, wrote papers, advised students on their theses, gave lectures. 

Then, a personal feud with one of his colleagues ended with Ardyn writing a rather scathing op ed article about the rampant hypocrisies in his university, particularly in the history department where he worked. It was a rather ill-advised move. After his colleagues read the article, Arydn was promptly dismissed and essentially blacklisted from the field. No college would hire him. No one wanted to publish his writings. Ardyn had three manuscripts of his own that had never seen the light of day, turned down before they even reached the mailbox of a publishing company ( _“We we will not be publishing this piece, nor any of your future works.Thank you for your time.”_ ). 

It turns out, you couldn’t fart in the face of the academic landed gentry and expect to keep a good name for yourself. Lesson learned. 

Left with a mortgage on an old, beautiful apartment Ardyn could no longer afford, but without any practical job training, the former professor had been forced to attempt some less conventional means of making a living. Copy editing was alright, but companies were not so willing to pay full-time salaries these days. Freelance work left Ardyn in a precarious position. Sometimes he could pay his monthly bills, sometimes he couldn’t. Far from an ideal situation. So, he needed a reliable way to supplement his income.

This was history’s oldest profession after all. 

To his own surprise, Ardyn had taken to sex work pretty well. He was good at reading people, at figuring out just what they needed and what they secretly craved. He had a decent body (mostly due to genetics) and he knew how to play to his strengths. He could pretend to be a bad boy, could roll with the cruelest doms in the business if necessary, but he also knew how to pamper. How to coddle and placate. He could praise you and make you feel like the best, most special person in the world. Or he could make you feel like the lowest piece of shit, if that’s what you wanted. 

At this point, almost ten years into this business, Ardyn thought that perhaps he was always meant to be a sex worker. He was lanky enough to fight off any rough and tumble johns, those looking for a quick fuck but not intending to cough up any compensation. Ardyn needed to use his fists (and…other implements) from time to time. Or he could slather a wilting flower with enough praise and attention to make them blossom into beauty. The work suited him. Maybe this was his true calling.

Fine by him. The job was not without its perks, after all. 

Notions of ‘selling himself’ or ‘degrading himself,’ giving up his dignity and all that…well, Ardyn had grappled with a little bit of that in the beginning. Not an overwhelming amount, of course, because he soldiered on and felt much better as time went by. But still, he had experienced those inglorious feelings too. Being fucked raw and then handed a wad of cash was not the best feeling in the world. 

So, to balance this out, Ardyn learned how to insinuate himself into a scene that he could get some mutual enjoyment out of. Discovering personal preferences and kinks, Ardyn gradually became a man who took pride in what he did. If he did his job well, people appreciated him for it. He could make people cum harder than ever before, in ways they never thought possible. He could make himself want people. He could make other people want him. There was power in that. A sense of control.

Now Ardyn was well past any sense of wrongdoing. These days he just wanted to hustle and get paid. Perform well, leave his clients satisfied. And, if he got off while doing it, then all the better for him! In truth, sex work had given Ardyn some of the most pleasurable experiences of his life. Good times, things that kept him motivated when he needed it. 

Taking another gulp of coffee, Ardyn opened his own profile on Fox Toy. He perused the pictures he had there, some basic shots. One of him completely clothed wearing a long, intricately patterned trench coat and a ratty old fedora. His trademark shot. Another of him in a business suit with the first few buttons undone. Another of him in a black buttoned down shirt, black pants, and a black tie. Glamor shots, really. Showed a bit of variety.

And of course, if you clicked further down, Ardyn’s profile also displayed some risqué photos of himself. One where he was naked from the waist up, laying down on a bed with his arms over his head. Relaxed and comfortable, inviting. Another was a full body shot where he stood with his legs slightly spread apart, completely nude except for his fedora held precariously between his legs. Keeping his most intimate places covered. After all, if people wanted to see that they would need to pay.

But no harm in advertising the merchandise. 

Ardyn had other such photos of himself stored away in a hidden file on his desktop. One of himself in a speedo, something he would never actually wear to go swimming obviously. A tight banana hammock affair. The red material of the suit just barely covered his bulge, making his valuables appear rather pronounced. Along with his stocky torso, a hint of meat and fat around the middle (just enough for a good handful and the promise of adequate endurance), and thick, well-muscled legs. This was quite the lucrative photo, in Ardyn’s experience. But he did not display all his assets on the site, in case a potential client asked to see more before deciding to spend an evening with him. Sometimes he could sell a photo like that for as much as $50. And usually, the speedo picture ensured he had landed another client. 

As he checked over his profile, editing little comments, adding small things here and there (the nature of the copy editor hard at work), Ardyn saw a tiny bubble appear in the top corner of his screen. It had a small green eye inside it—an icon that indicated someone else was looking at his page.

Ardyn nodded passively. Alright, people were interested. A counter appeared next to the eye as more users clicked on his page. Five, then six. Promising.

The way that Fox Toy was set up, the site notified you when you had views. But you could not see the names or profiles of the users looking at you until they messaged you first. Users also had the option of “tossing you a treat,” essentially pressing the “like” button on your profile to indicate interest. You could see the profiles of anyone who tossed you a treat as well. This was designed in case some boys were interested but a little too shy to make the first move. That way, if an escort saw their page and wanted to pursue the client, they could message first to break the ice. 

After a few uses, Ardyn had learned not to get too excited about the treats. Being the hustler that he was, he made sure to message back all the young men who showed any interest. At first, he gave enticing compliments and flirted (“You look so adorable. All dressed up and nowhere to go?”). Then just general greetings (“hello there, handsome boy”). But about six times out of ten, the users did not respond back to him.

It seemed the clientele on Fox Toy was a bit more timid than most. A fair number of them appeared to want to look but not touch. Ardyn might have been alright with that. Looking and enjoying was flattering, sure. But it did not pay his bills. Admittedly, he got paid a small stipend from the management at Fox Toy just to put his profile on the page (escorts generated business for the site while they were still in the beta stage; users paid good money just to set up an account with them), but that was hardly anything. 

Ardyn needed leads on boys who would actually follow through and offer him some real cash. He didn’t have a pimp or anything like that, so self-promotion was as important as anything else in this business.

As a result, Ardyn spent a fair amount of time making his profile as appealing as possible. Because this client base was a bit more privileged than others, Ardyn figured he could use fancy wording, sprinkling in some flowery language to entice people. His username had first been **IfrittheInfernian** , but perhaps references to ancient Islamic mythology were a bit too obscure. Now his handle was **fierydjinni** (even people with a basic education could understand that, right?). He went the extra step to highlight his profile in red tones, making it seem as fiery as possible. There was a picture in his personal save file of him against a photoshopped background of fire, flames lapping around his skin teasingly, covering up some choice bits of his body. It was kind of a dark picture, but it worked for some of the clients who were turned on by that sort of thing. 

Judging by the shy boys on Fox Toy, these users might like a little bit of the mysterious and dangerous. He would sell that flame picture first if asked. 

* **greyskies** tossed you a treat!*

A tiny bone icon bounced across Ardyn’s screen. A window materialized in the corner with a link to greyskies’ profile page. He clicked on it without hesitation.

Here again, a young professional-looking man. He had chin-length silver hair, which was tied back in most of the pictures on his profile. But for some reason, greyskies liked to pose only from one side. Never head-on. His face looked pretty enough, cute and willowy (a little sallow for Ardyn’s taste, but). Hard to tell what he really looked like with all these harsh side views. 

From experience, Ardyn could guess this user had something to hide.

But didn’t everyone at the end of the day? He typed out a quick message to the esoteric young lad. 

**fierydjinni:** Nice to meet you. Care for a chat? Talking is free, you know ;) 

Ardyn eyed the check in the chat box that indicated greyskies had seen his message. He waited patiently for a few minutes. No response. Unfortunately, typical. 

Sighing, the former academic glanced back at his heavy textbook and the few minimized tabs of manuscripts he was currently editing for the publisher. Perhaps he should get back to work for a bit, wait for this young man to make up his mind. It looked like business was a little slow going tonight (even if Ardyn’s cock was already eager to get to work), and time was money. No sense wasting it.

Leaving the Fox Toy page open in the background, Ardyn went back to the manuscript. He threw himself into a dry, pedantic description of the Sabine influence on Roman mythology. Greyskies never replied, but a few more users tossed him a treat and Ardyn responded in kind. 

An hour or so passed. 

Scouring his memory for whatever facts his mind had retained on Mars the god of war, Ardyn was distracted by the sound of a dulcet bell tinkling inside his computer. A notification. Indicating he had just received a private message.

Well, now.

Pushing the textbook to the side, Ardyn clicked back on his Fox Toy page. His chat box was already open, displaying a message from a user he did not recognize.

**PrinceCharmless:** hey

Short and to the point. Just testing the waters. If Ardyn knew anything, he knew that it had probably taken this user a good amount of time to work up the nerve to write even that much. Ardyn immediately typed back his response. A live message (done without any prompting on his part!) was as good of a lead as anything.

And a so-called prince? That was amusing as hell!

**fierydjinni:** Why hello. And how are you tonight, my dear? 

**PrinceCharmless:** good. hbu? 

**fierydjinni:** Me? I’m doing quite well. The night is young and full of opportunities after all ;) 

As he typed, Ardyn clicked on PrinceCharmless’ page. A young man that looked like he walked right out of a movie photoshoot stared back at him. Beautiful and some…sad-looking. He couldn’t be more than twenty-four, Ardyn guessed. Practically a toddler still.

But in this business, the younger the better. Younger clients were more likely to pay better, to be more amenable to any additional suggestions, and to be more docile in the bedroom. Easy to handle. Not to mention, Ardyn himself had something of a preference for younger men. Nothing overarching, of course, but if he had to pick…yes, this PrinceCharmless was precisely his type. Fresh-faced and broody. 

**fierydjinni:** Not to mention, I’ve got a handsome young man like yourself to talk to. Could it get any better?

**PrinceCharmless:** haha

After waiting a few moments for the user to say more, Ardyn decided to press further. This ‘prince’ seemed like a man of few words. No problem there; Ardyn knew how to cajole conversation out of tight-lipped clients. The best place to start was with compliments, polite but sincere flattery. Then see where it went.

Ardyn scrolled further through the young man’s profile page. There was only one photo: A semi-close up of his face down to the middle of his chest. The site’s mandatory minimum for all users. 

He had shaggy dark hair. Smooth skin, almost perfect. A pair of eyes so blue they made you gasp—like you were looking at a photoshopped magazine cover instead of a real person. And so pouty! Such a practiced scowl for someone so young. 

Well, Ardyn had certainly done worse. 

**fierydjinni:** You have such lovely eyes. Has anyone ever told you that?

**PrinceCharmless:** umm yeah. I guess…

**fierydjinni:** Oh, well then, you already know. 

Now for some enticement.

**fierydjinni:** Better be careful, prince. Those eyes might bewitch a man.

A check appeared at the bottom of the chat box. PrinceCharmless had seen that message. Still, a full minute passed of virtual silence and Ardyn wondered if perhaps he should try a different approach. Maybe straight up dirty talk or daddy posturing…maybe a little of both…

Then at last a reply. Not one the older man had been expecting.

**PrinceCharmless:** …even someone like you? 

Ardyn’s eyebrows bounced in surprise. It wasn’t much, but for some reason that question fluffed his ego considerably. From the looks of it, the young man already had a few opinions about who he was talking to.

**fierydjinni:** Especially me! My dear, I am weak to beauty like yours. Don’t you see you’ve already ensnared me?

**PrinceCharmless:** …Wow. You work fast huh

**fierydjinni:** Not too fast, I hope. But I imagine it’ll be hard for me to slow down with someone as gorgeous as you.

With new clients, it was better to lean on sexual innuendo slowly at first. Some people (especially the young ones) got scared off if you jumped right into sex talk. Others, of course, were comfortable starting a message telling you that they were already masturbating to your picture. PrinceCharmless, though, definitely seemed like the first type. So, slowly then. 

**fierydjinni:** Don’t worry! I’ll remember to take deep breaths. I’m already doing it right now. 

**PrinceCharmless:** I 

That’s where the message abruptly ended. Ardyn waited for the rest to come in, wondering if perhaps the internet connection was slow.

**PrinceCharmless:** looked at your profile too

Ah. The older man smiled to himself. Perhaps the prince’s hands had simply been hovering over the keyboard, nervous about what to say (especially since it was obvious the prince had seen his profile, otherwise they never would have gotten this far, so that was not exactly prize winning witticism). There was no way to know for sure, of course, but Ardyn liked to think this young man was agonizing over his replies. 

Wishful thinking was also a rather important part of the job.

**fierydjinni:** Did you? I’m so glad. And of course I hope you liked what you saw.

**PrinceCharmless:** I did.

**fierydjinni:** Ah, that makes an old man like me very happy to hear.

Time for some light teasing. The best way to open the door to some kind of arrangement, some form of compensation.

**fierydjinni:** Tell me, which of my photos do you like the best?

Several minutes of dead air. Ardyn had been expecting that this time. He was starting to understand the flow of this prince’s conversation. The boy wanted to talk, but he did not want to give too much away. He was trying to play it close to the vest for some reason.

Such a silly thing. Ardyn was on this site for one reason: To make money from sex. He didn’t care how a client looked, how they came off. Whatever Noctis told him now was just information for how to please him later. There was so little need for subterfuge.

But what could you expect from a shy little prince?

**PrinceCharmless:** Umm I

**fierydjinni:** Haha don’t worry. I’m only teasing. But since you like my pictures so much…I have some more here. Private ones, not the ones on my page. Would you like to see?

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah

**fierydjinni:** Alright ;) The first one is $50. Do you see the link to my PayPal account?

**PrinceCharmless:** I see it

**fierydjinni:** Good. Well then, put $50 in there and I’ll send you another photo. But you have to promise not to share it with anyone else. Just us, alright?

The last part was partially for show, and partially because Ardyn did not want this user spreading his picture around the website. The value would go down considerably. As it was, the link Ardyn used to send his picture to other people had a time limit. It expired after ten minutes. In the past, Ardyn had sold the same picture to the same client a number of different times. 

**PrinceCharmless:** Okay. I mean, I promise. 

**fierydjinni:** Good boy ;) 

Right on cue, Ardyn heard another small trilling sound—a notification from his email account that he had a new email. Sure enough, the email was to inform him that he had just received a payment of $50 to his PayPal account. (Of course, Ardyn had a separate business account for all his escorting services, set up so that no personal information was transferred from either party.) 

Turning his attention back to Fox Toy, Ardyn deliberated for a moment whether to send PrinceCharmless the speedo picture or the fire picture. He had planned to start with the fiery one, but this prince seemed a little more fragile than most. He might get freaked out by a taste of fringe interests like that. The speedo pic was a sure bet. Deciding on that one (it had never let him down in the past), the experienced sex worker set up the link and messaged it to his potential client.

**fierydjinni:** Thank you so much, my prince. A deal is a deal! Here you go. Enjoy :-*

Ardyn let the young man peruse his photo for about five minutes or so. He purposefully did not mention the link’s time limit because that might tempt the user to take a screenshot beforehand. Besides, if this prince was really staring hard at the pic (and Ardyn believed he was), it would be rather startling to lose access all of a sudden. Hopefully that would prompt his client to buy another picture. ($50 right out of the gate? Ardyn could certainly make more money with this horny bunch of trust fund babies than he ever had before).

**fierydjinni:** So, what do you think?

**PrinceCharmless:** Wow. You look really great.

**fierydjinni:** Do you like it ;)

**PrinceCharmless:** Yeah

**fierydjinni:** Mmmm thanks. I like knowing I made you feel good. 

He waited another minute or so. The link would expire rather soon. High time to start a real hustle. 

**fierydjinni:** Handsome prince, are you touching yourself right now?

He imagined this shy, scowl-faced boy blushing, eyes glued to Ardyn’s mostly naked body. That alone was enough to make Ardyn want to join in on all this action. His cock twitched in quiet interest. But it was a little soon for that. He still had more to sell. 

**PrinceCharmless:** no but

**PrinceCharmless:** …I want to. 

**fierydjinni:** Go ahead, then. It’s okay to touch yourself a little bit. As long as you’re thinking about me ;)

**PrinceCharmless:** I am

**fierydjinni:** That’s good. Stroke yourself for me. Slowly now. Take your time. We’ve got all night. 

**fierydjinni:** There, doesn’t that feel nice?

**PrinceCharmless:** yea

Ardyn really believed his prince was doing as he was told. He had no reason not to. The thought of the young man taking himself in hand was quite a pleasant one. Ardyn smiled softly, not thinking about his own pleasure at all yet. Just wondering how many pictures he could sell before this boy came all over himself. 

He reached for his coffee and discovered the mug was empty. Hmm. He should probably go make another one. Business had suddenly decided to pick up! So, Ardyn typed a quick round of encouragement before going to fix himself a new cup.

**fierydjinni:** I wish I could see that cock of yours, my prince. I bet it’s just as handsome as the rest of you.

By the time he returned to his desk, fresh brew in hand, Ardyn saw that his prince had sent him another message. 

**PrinceCharmless:** wait. It’s telling me the link is expired?

**fierydjinni:** Ah yeah. Sorry about that. But I have to make a living, you know? ;) Not to fret! I have more pictures here just for you. Interested? 

**PrinceCharmless:** yea. How much? 

**fierydjinni:** Next one is $80. Sound good? 

**PrinceCharmless:** okay 

**fierydjinni:** Great. You know the drill :-* 

For this next picture, Ardyn told the user to stroke himself until he was just about to come. He gave PrinceCharmless all kinds of advice on how fast and slow to touch himself. Typing away each sordid detail.

**fierydjinni:** Now, stop. Don’t bring yourself over the edge just yet, my prince. Be a good boy for daddy ;) 

**PrinceCharmless:** ok Im tryiing. its hard.d

Ah, the hallmarks of one-handed typing. Ardyn sipped his coffee and smiled in recognition. His prince was certainly very good at following directions. 

**fierydjinni:** I have one last picture for you, darling. I think you’re going to love it <3\. You have my link ready?

**PrinceCharmless:** yea

**fierydjinni:** Last one is $130. But trust me, it’s worth it. 

Without even getting a reply, Ardyn heard his email notification informing him of another payment. By the Gods…this boy really just paid him $130. That was more than Ardyn had ever gotten for one of his pictures. Normally this one (a full nude, him laying down on a bed of silk black sheets with his whole front exposed) went for $100. Ardyn added the extra $30 on a whim, judging by how desperate the prince seemed and how willing the boy had been to all the price increases up until now. 

What a magnificent hustle. He sent off the picture right away, quite pleased that it was going into the hands of someone who would appreciate it so much. 

**PrinceCharmless:** fuckk thats hot

**fierydjinni:** Isn’t it? Now, let yourself have it. Really give it to yourself my prince. Jerk that lovely little cock and make yourself come. Hard and fast, okay? 

**fierydjinni:** And right when you come, I want you to shout “daddy loves me” as loud as you can. Even if you have roommates, don’t worry about them. It’s just the two of us right now and I want you to say it. 

**fierydjinni:** Because it’s so true. You know that, right? I love you so much, you bewitching little minx prince. Now cum for daddy :-*

In the virtual silence that followed, Ardyn held his breath for a couple of seconds, imagining that his adorable client was coming hard on command. A nice buzz of energy filled the air in his humdrum apartment. Somewhere perhaps a young man was screaming for him. That was quite a nice image. 

He waited for the chat box to go dark indicating that his user had signed off. A lot of clients disengaged immediately after orgasm. Perhaps a sudden realization of what they had just done, a rush of shame, or maybe just total disregard once they reached their own completion. Regardless, Ardyn had no problem with that. For one, he had just earned $260 sitting on his ass sipping coffee. Only lifting a finger to type out lewd messages to an attractive boy. That was more money than he’d make in three phone-sex calls. And he had not even needed to put on pants and go out.

As for his own desires? Well, suffice to say, Ardyn had plenty of masturbation material to tide him over for now. 

Surprisingly enough, his chat screen stayed active. PrinceCharmless wasn’t saying anything but he was still logged on. His user interface teeming with entropy. 

Oh to be a fly on the wall in that boy’s apartment right now. 

**fierydjinni:** Still there?

After another moment longer, Ardyn actually got a response. 

**PrinceCharmless:** Yeah. I’m here. I

**PrinceCharmless:** came.

**PrinceCharmless:** It was really really good. Thanks. 

**fierydjinni:** You’re quite welcome. Did you shout for me like I asked?

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah

**fierydjinni:** Ah, good boy. You’ve made me a very happy man tonight, my lovely prince. 

**PrinceCharmless:** ok. that’s good I guess

**PrinceCharmless:** umm so

**PrinceCharmless:** can we maybe do this again? 

Ardyn had to admit, he had not been expecting to get a repeat client out of this. Especially not once he sold his full nude. That was the clincher for a lot of casual users. But if PrinceCharmless wanted more, then that meant he would probably be interested in scheduling a night together. 

What a marvelous idea.

**fierydjinni:** Of course we can. You’ve bought the most revealing of my pictures I’m afraid, but I still have some special ones left. And there’s plenty more we can do together too. 

**fierydjinni:** Here, you should download the Fox Toy app on your phone if you haven’t already. That way you can message me anytime. If you’re feeling lonely or if you just want to say hello. I’d never turn down a chance to see your pretty face, I promise.

Naturally, all these conversations were monitored. A matter of safety for the escorts and also quality control. Ardyn had been told he would get an extra stipend for promoting the mobile app. So he intended to do so as often as possible. Besides, any venue he had for getting contact with an interested client was well worth his time. 

**PrinceCharmless:** okay. so like can I message you tmrw? 

**fierydjinni:** Absolutely. Mmm I can’t wait. I’ll be looking forward to it, so don’t let daddy down alright?

**PrinceCharmless:** I won’t. Promise. 

**PrinceCharmless:** good nite 

Ardyn thought the conversation ended there but to his utter surprise (and extreme approval), the prince sent one more message before leaving a second later, barely giving the text a chance to send.

**PrinceCharmless:** :-*

That little kissy face! Ardyn chuckled happily when he saw that. How adorable. He glanced back at the glowering emo boy he saw on PrinceCharmless’ profile page and shook his head in disbelief. So sour on the surface, but sweet underneath? 

Delightful. 

“Good night, sweet prince,” Ardyn said aloud to his Fox Toy homepage. “And flights of angels sing thee to thy rest.” He laughed in good spirits at his own joke. Hamlet references. Never not relevant. 

If he had to guess, Ardyn would say his prince was developing a little bit of a crush. And nothing was better for business than puppy love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! These boys definitely need to get to work on each other, am I right? ;)


	2. Making Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn needs to work a little harder to get his prince to open up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right so...this is kind of way longer than I expected. Don't I always say that? But it starts as an idea and then...well, you know. But I just feel like Noctis would need a little bit of encouragement to actually work up the nerve to hire a sex worker. Chatting is one thing, but sealing the deal is another. And male sex workers sometimes do take the role of the pusher. So Noctis is making him work for it ;)

**Chapter Two: Making Rules**

Ardyn woke up the following day right at the crack of noon. His body naturally skipped mornings altogether and his lifestyle encouraged it. Moonlighting as an escort meant he often didn’t get home from a client until the early hours of the morning, 6:00 or 7:00, sometimes a little earlier. And his day job allowed him to work from home, so there were never really any conflicts. 

(Sometimes Ardyn was asked to virtually attend morning meetings at the publisher’s to go over a manuscript or for some announcement or other. Skype sessions, that’s all. Ardyn despised them, but he begrudgingly attended due to the fact that they were mandatory. Even then, for all of these webcam meetings, the former academic staunchly refused to wear pants. He would attend, but he would absolutely not dress like a professional. To hell with that.)

Always a little groggy when he first woke up, Ardyn sat up in his bed for a few minutes (still wearing his robe and sleep pants, the same clothes he had been wearing for about four or five days now) with his eyes closed. Trying to remember what he needed to do that day. 

Right, the Roman religion manuscript. It was now Wednesday and he needed it done by Monday. Yes, yes. That explained why he had dreamt he was a pontifex presiding over mass in the year 5 CE. (Not the first time he’d had such a dream, but even so.) 

Shuffling out of bed, Ardyn stumbled his way into the kitchen. He threw together another brew of coffee, searching for a clean mug so he would not need to wash the one he used the night before. While the coffee percolated, filling his apartment with the stimulating scent of dark roast, Ardyn checked his phone for any cursory messages. 

A few emails had come in. Some from babymate and a couple from Fox Toy, notifications that he had received his stipends. Then another email from the publisher asking about his progress. Ardyn quickly sent off a reply that he was about two-thirds of the way done. Actually, he was a little farther along than that, but it was nice to make his manager bite his fingernails. Just a bit. For fun.

Most interesting of all, by far, was the message he had received through his Fox Toy app. Received at 10:00 AM. 

**PrinceCharmless:** Morning. 

Ardyn broke out into a full grin when he read that. Not a full day (not even twelve hours!) after his first little chat with prince and already the boy was sending him good morning texts. Puppy love for sure! This was definitely a live client, no doubt about that. 

Tingling excitement fizzed underneath the older man’s skin. So promising, on so many fronts! He would probably net a ton of cash from this young man. More photos, and (Ardyn would guess) at least one hook-up. It was his nature to aim for more, stay as optimistic and ambitious as possible with his clientele, so Ardyn would shoot for two sessions. Just two. But sweet lord, he could make a couple of thousand right there. That would take care of his mortgage for the month!

Beyond that, PrinceCharmless had put up another picture for his avatar icon on the mobile app. This one was just his face, a close-up of him almost-just-about smiling. Like he saw something funny but was secretly allergic to looking happy. How adorable. 

Ardyn shook his head as his eyes ran over every small detail on the boy’s face. Plump, straight little lips. He probably sucked at kissing, but that was fine. Ardyn could teach him a thing or two.

Giving his awakening groin a perfunctory squeeze, Ardyn typed back a response to his prince.

**fierydjinni:** Good morning to you. Though by now I’m afraid it’s already afternoon. I hope you’re having a marvelous day <3 

As he settled in at his desk to begin editing for the day, Ardyn briefly went over everything he had done the night before. He knew exactly where to pick up with the manuscript, and he remembered each detail of his interaction with this new user.

Even if he had not managed to make it out onto the town like he planned, Ardyn had taken good care of himself before going to sleep that night. Normally during masturbation, little flashes of all sorts of scenarios popped into his head. Memories of clients, things he had done, situations he conjured from fantasy. Anything was fair game when he was by himself. 

It wasn’t good to stop masturbating for too long. Ardyn prided himself on being able to have sex until the client was satisfied. He needed a healthy, regular dose of self-love to keep his stamina in a good place. By now, he had the whole thing down to a science. 

And this grumpy, needy young man he was currently wooing entered into his fantasies more than once last night. Good. A little extra motivation never hurt his stride. 

Quite pleased with his prospects, Ardyn slid on his glasses and hunkered down on his project.

_____________________________

The prince messaged him back during the evening. Ardyn wondered idly about the boy’s schedule. Perhaps school, college? Maybe a day job? Something that kept him busy during the daytime. Oh, youth these days had so many different ways of spending their time. Impossible to guess. 

Over the course of their conversations (which lasted the rest of that day, and the following one as well), Ardyn realized two things about the young man: 1) He wanted attention. That was the boy’s main motivating factor, it seemed to Ardyn. Because they could chat idly, sexually charged of course, and the prince would dutifully keep typing back. So clearly, he got a lot out of the talking. 

Talking was nice, but Ardyn liked keeping his clients on the hook for payments. Ardyn kept trying to speed up the pace little by little, always offering more things for the prince to buy. Which he did.

And 2), PrinceCharmless wanted to keep his personal information secret. On Thursday, after another round of coached masturbation and a full twenty-four hours of messaging, Ardyn offered to exchange phone numbers so they did not need to use the app. It was another small trick he used sometimes with clients that seemed hesitant to engage. Sharing phone numbers gave the feeling of intimacy. Some people needed that. Not to mention, it opened the door to phone-sex calls.

The prince declined to give his number several times.

Fine. Ardyn didn’t care if they used the app. But by the end of the night on Thursday, he could not help feeling somewhat stuck in a rut with the way things were progressing. Not terribly so—after all, he had been making an average of $300 a night with this boy the past few days. Selling photos and some (passably recent) video clips he had tucked away. Short solo webcam videos Ardyn had used as advertising merchandise on another site he belonged to in the past, one called lookingatyou.com. That site mostly catered to a voyeuristic crowd. A lot of the in-person hook-ups were for things like stripping or cuckolding. Ardyn had done all that, and made a simply startling amount of money. Good gig. But the site closed down after a lawsuit about a user who had been videotaped without consent. So. Now he had all these clips of himself just waiting to be sold to the prince.

He sold each video for $150. The prince did not even hesitate to deposit the money right into his account. It was glorious, hardly believable. Who would have thought Ardyn could make so much money off clips he never thought he would use again? Not only that, this boy must have virtually limitless cash to be able drop that amount for a three minute video of an old guy jerking himself off. 

As nice as it was to rake in money without much effort, Ardyn’s goal was still to land an in-person meeting. Visions of four figures for one night danced in his head. He knew he could do it if he just pushed a little harder. 

**fierydjinni:** It occurs to me, sweet prince, that we’ve been talking all this time and I’ve never given you my name. Wouldn’t you like to know? 

**PrinceCharmless:** uh sure

Ardyn blinked. He was beginning to anticipate this lack of enthusiasm. It was mostly for show, the older man figured. If not entirely so.

**fierydjinni:** Most of my clients call me Izunia. But you can call me Ardyn if you like ;)

His usual line. It was standard practice in the business to give a fake last name but a real first name, for credibility purposes and in case there was a problem with payment. Clients needed to be able to associate you with something more or less factual if their deposits got returned from an unknown account. 

**PrinceCharmless:** thats your real name? It kind of sounds fake.

**fierydjinni:** You wound me! Of course it’s my real name. I wouldn’t lie to you~~

**PrinceCharmless:** Haha ok ok. I’m googling you right now.

**fierydjinni:** My word. How naughty. But do tell me if you find anything worth looking at.

Ardyn sat at his desk scrolling through other profiles on Fox Toy. He already decided to establish a broad client base on this site. If the rest of the users were anything like PrinceCharmless, he would be a fool not to. So he was dropping a few one-line messages to users that had given him a treat. He could easily switch back and forth between conversations. A necessity. 

His prince sent another reply.

**PrinceCharmless:** Wow. You have a lot of accounts out there. I’m seeing Izunia all over the place. 

**fierydjinni:** Indeed. I’m a man of no consequence, so I go wherever I’m needed. Any time, any place.

**PrinceCharmless:** Huh. I like this picture of you on friskyboyfriend.com. Your hair is longer there.

**fierydjinni:** Ah yes, I remember that one. Perhaps I should sell such a likable picture…

**PrinceCharmless:** Too late. It’s mine now :P Already saved it.

**fierydjinni:** Hmm, eager aren’t we? But that’s fine. I like knowing that you have a picture of me close by in case you miss me. 

**PrinceCharmless:** Yup. I also saved some of the pics on your FoxToy page. I like the one of you in the suit. 

**PrinceCharmless:** and the one with the hat

Ardyn chuckled to himself. Well, the boy certainly was attached. Years ago, that may have worried Ardyn a little. Stalkers were a real thing in this business; he had dealt with a small helping of them in the past. But his time on babymate had taught him a few things about people these days. A lot of people who went online in search of sex actually just wanted a relationship but didn’t know how to go about it (or couldn’t, for whatever reason). Or, they had been turned down enough times in the past that they were ready to pay for a connection. 

Genuine loneliness was, in many ways, a huge boon for business. As was desperate horniness, addiction to porn and such. Ardyn was well beyond the point where a boy saving some of his pictures would raise an eyebrow. If anything, it made him want to push for a little more.

**fierydjinni:** How sweet. I hope you’re making good use of those photographs, young man. Like I showed you. 

Ardyn was referring to the “stipulations” he had put on the prince’s masturbation. After a few sessions, Ardyn goaded the young man into promising to be “loyal.” That meant that the boy could only think about Ardyn when he was touching himself, and every time he came he needed to say the phrase Ardyn taught him the first time. Daddy loves me. 

It was a tried and true method of cultivating a sense of commitment in a client. If they associated you with a phrase, something pleasurable and well-suited, then they were more likely to remember you. Even when they weren’t trying to. Especially if they said it while masturbating to help them get off. Then they would think of you every time they orgasmed. Quite a lucrative position to be in. 

Even if the prince wasn’t following the “rules,” (Ardyn had no way of checking and that wasn’t a part of this. It was all posturing and suggestions at this point), it didn’t matter. Mentioning such a thing several times was enough to put the idea in the young man’s head. A good amount of leverage regardless.

**PrinceCharmless:** I will

**fierydjinni:** How about right now? I can help, if you like. Plenty more photos here for you.

**PrinceCharmless:** okay

Time to be a little forward. Well, assertive. Ardyn was riding a confidence high after how much money he made the past few days. (Confidence and some of the other thing. A touch of avarice.)

**fierydjinni:** But first things first, my prince. What would you like me to call you? I’ve been saying prince this whole time because of your username. But is there something else you’d like? 

**PrinceCharmless:** prince is fine.

Ha. Ardyn shook his head. 

**fierydjinni:** That’s all? Isn’t there something a little more personal? 

It took a few minutes for the response to come in. Ardyn knew he was pushing the envelope a little, but baby steps were the way to go with this client. Each time he had even broached the subject of meeting in the past, the prince responded with several minutes—sometimes hours—of dead air. Then finally he would reply by changing the subject entirely.

An interesting response. Because it wasn’t a flat out no. So it seemed perhaps he wanted it, but he was just a little too timid to take that last leap.

So, baby steps. Insinuations little by little.

**PrinceCharmless:** okay. You can call me Ignis.

Ardyn nodded. Well, that was good. It sounded like a real name. Now at least he had something to work with.

**fierydjinni:** What a lovely name. Well then Ignis. Shall we get started? If you like long hair, I’ve got something here for $60 that I’m sure you’ll love…

For some reason, the prince went silent in the chat box for almost ten minutes. Ardyn waited patiently for an email notification about payment. But it didn’t come. He frowned—this was a noticeable interruption in their flow. Should he type another response? Perhaps something a little whiny, like “where did you go, my prince?” Or maybe dirty, just to get them back on track. Like, “If you’ve already started, why don’t I give you some pointers…” 

But then after a such a long pause, the prince typed back a rapid series of unexpected texts.

**PrinceCharmless:** no wait

**PrinceCharmless:** sorry 

**PrinceCharmless:** That’s not my name. Please don’t call me that. 

**PrinceCharmless:** Ignis is the name of someone I know. Don’t know why I said that. 

**PrinceCharmless:** it’s just the first thing that came into my head. 

**PrinceCharmless:** really sorry

**PrinceCharmless:** can we like umm

**PrinceCharmless:** pretend this never happened? 

Ardyn read all the messages as they came in. He waited another minute or so before giving his response, making sure that the prince was fully done blowing up his phone. When it seemed like the storm had finished, Ardyn cracked his knuckles and rubbed his eyes a little. Why were these buttons on his phone so damn small? It was such a pain in the ass to type on a mobile app like this. Did nothing for his eyes either. But that’s the way his prince would have it. 

Such a peculiar one. Still, Ardyn would be lying if he said he didn’t find that whole exchange rather adorable. As hilarious as it was confusing (why had he thought to give the name of someone he knew, probably someone already close to him, as a fake? That never worked).

Perhaps this boy was not the brightest lightbulb in the box… No matter. Ardyn steeled himself and went back to the conversation.

**fierydjinni:** Yes, that’s quite alright. I’ll forget I ever heard the name if you want. Does that make you feel better? 

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah it really does

**PrinceCharmless:** sorry for being dumb

Hmm. Perhaps this boy had some low self-esteem issues as well. That would hardly be a first in a client.

**fierydjinni:** No need to apologize. I understand. You’re just a bit shy, aren’t you? 

**fierydjinni:** That’s fine. I like shy boys…what would you say if I told you that shy boys are usually the loudest in bed?

A brief moment of silence. Then— 

**PrinceCharmless:** haha really?

**fierydjinni:** Oh yes definitely. 

Finally, here was an opening. A chance to dance around the subject a little longer. Maybe make some headway.

**fierydjinni:** How about you, prince? Do you like to be loud when someone’s taking care of you? Or maybe you can’t help yourself…

**PrinceCharmless:** umm no. I’m not loud

**PrinceCharmless:** I mean I don’t think so

Ardyn was surprised at how fast that response came in. No hesitation this time. Very promising sign. 

**fierydjinni:** No? Hmm…well at any rate I can promise you that you wouldn't be quiet with me. 

**fierydjinni:** Perhaps no one has ever taken care of you properly before. Such a shame. You poor thing. 

**fierydjinni:** I can give you the kind of treatment you deserve. Proper love and care. Just what you need to turn you into the perfect screamer. 

Ardyn waited for a second. He was searching for some type of reaction, either a small turn towards interest or maybe a step backwards indicating he had gone too far. Any kind of information to help him proceed. After a moment of no response, he decided to press forward. Softly but surely.

**fierydjinni:** Does that sound good? Me, giving it to you. Thoroughly and deeply. Better than you’ve ever had. You, screaming so loud you wake the neighbors.

**fierydjinni:** Haha we might make a nuisance of ourselves, but I don’t care about any of that. I just want you to come so hard you forget your own name. Forget everything, except me. 

**fierydjinni:** Would you like that? Sweet love you’ll never forget? 

He waited some more. The check at the bottom of the chat box clearly indicated the prince was reading all of this. And honestly, Ardyn would be hard pressed to make a pass as smooth and easy as that. One that flowed so perfectly into the conversation. He already figured that his boy was feeling a little vulnerable at the moment, what with the whole name mix-up. So now was as good of a time as any. 

Surprisingly, Ardyn could be patient in situations like this. Seconds away from landing a lucrative gig. The brief space of time right before someone agreed to pay real money to sleep with him. These were the moments that Ardyn lived for, often more motivation than the sex itself.

The experienced older man sat in his desk chair. He eyed his phone in calm anticipation. He knew it might be quite a while before the prince deigned to answer him. So, grinning with forbearance and secret pride, he pulled up the manuscript again and made a few more annotations. 

After twenty minutes on the dot, Ardyn heard the twinkling notification of a new message. 

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah 

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah I would like that 

At last. 

**fierydjinni:** Good. Because I am so ready to give it to you, my prince. And I can’t wait to finally meet you in person. To show you how much daddy cares about you. 

**PrinceCharmless:** so…when can we meet up? 

It seemed that this young man had decided to discard whatever had been holding him back. Ardyn knew it. Those twenty minutes in between his offer and the acceptance had really been the final turning point. Of course, there were no payments yet, but Ardyn knew the boy would not go back now. He finally worked up the courage. Made his peace with the idea. 

Now Ardyn really had him. 

Quickly, while he was typing, Ardyn checked his Fox Toy page again to make sure the rates he had listed for hook-ups were still what he wanted. They were. Actually, perhaps he could even ask for more. Certainly he could…but that price was enough to get them started at least.

**fierydjinni:** Whenever you want. I’m free tonight. Are you ready for me?

**PrinceCharmless:** tonite? Like, right now?

**fierydjinni:** No time like the present ;) 

A few brief moments of hemming and hawing. But in no time at all—

**PrinceCharmless:** sure okay. now is good.

**fierydjinni:** Excellent. You won’t regret it. Now, would you be so kind as to send me an address? You can link me to a pin in your navigation app if you like. Whatever is faster. I can barely contain myself any longer…

Sure enough, Ardyn soon received a pin for a location uptown. A rather well-to-do and exclusive neighborhood. One Ardyn had never been to before personally because he had no reason. That neighborhood was almost entirely residential—not a gated community, but the sense of exclusivity served well enough. No one passed through unless they knew someone who lived there.

So not a hotel room then. Hmm, a little more serious than Ardyn was expecting. But this was better. Practically, the address had almost no chance of being a fake. No one could lie about living there—they would never be allowed in. 

In that case, this had to be the young man’s real address.

A castle befitting a prince. Such an honor to have an invite somewhere so exclusive. Well, Ardyn had always made his own honor by putting himself to work. 

**PrinceCharmless:** that’s the building. I’m apartment 1015, on the tenth floor. I’ll buzz you in. 

**fierydjinni:** Ah, perfect. I’m already on my way. Be a good boy until I get there, alright? Daddy’s got just the thing for his prince :-*

Just when he was about to sign off, Ardyn saw another message. It took him a few moments to understand. In his mind, they were already past this, but apparently his client was ready to bare it all.

**PrinceCharmless:** so um… Noctis

**PrinceCharmless:** that’s my real name

**PrinceCharmless:** it’s Noctis.

**fierydjinni:** I see. Noctis. Yes, that name suits you much better. I think you’re telling the truth now, aren’t you?

**PrinceCharmless:** yeah I am. don’t go googling me or anything okay?

**fierydjinni:** Wouldn’t dare. Besides, I won’t have time. I’m practically out the door. It seems I just can’t get to you fast enough, Noctis…

**PrinceCharmless:** haha okay <3 

**PrinceCharmless:** get here soon. i’ll be waiting. 

Then, of course. His obligatory—

**PrinceCharmless:** :-*

Smirking in quiet victory, Ardyn jumped up from his desk and tugged off all his clothes. He turned on the shower for a fast rinse, already laying out his outfit for the night.

He knew exactly what to wear. The black buttoned down and matching dress pants he was wearing in the picture his prince loved so much. Something familiar would be sure to make Noctis relax around him. In person meetings were a little awkward at first for the shy ones…

…Hmm. Noctis. Ardyn said the name aloud to himself in the shower. That name really did suit his prince. 

‘Night,’ wasn’t it? That made sense. Dark but also pretty in its own way, just like the man named after it. Beyond that, Ardyn would admit that he loved the nighttime. So many good things came out at night. For example, here it was, roughly 11:00 on a Thursday night and he was rushing out of his apartment to go make good money fucking a beautiful young gentleman. 

Spraying himself with a choice cologne, Ardyn checked himself over in the mirror. He looked good. More than passable, he’d say. With high rollers like this, putting in a little extra effort never hurt. Hence the classy outfit. The shower beforehand. Ardyn neglected to shave, but sometimes clients liked a little stubble. Especially since he was already working the daddy angle.

Throwing on a light sports jacket, Ardyn quickly made sure he was well-stocked for the evening. Phone, wallet, car keys. A fresh roll of condoms in his back pocket. Small bottle of lube tucked inside his jacket. The essentials.

Ardyn paused for a moment as he stared at himself. What a sight. His eyes were practically glittering. They looked golden and wild in a certain way. But, he couldn’t help it. This is how he got before visiting a client that actually aroused his interest. Noctis, whoever he was, had certainly peaked Ardyn’s curiosity.

Among other things.

He glanced at the counter where a bottle of ‘natural male enhancement’ pills sat unassumingly. Ardyn normally took the pills with him, just in case. Better to go prepared. So, he stuck a few pills in the fold of his wallet (a good magician never revealed his secrets; unmarked pills were best left unseen).

But honestly, Ardyn doubted he would need them at all. He could feel his dick rubbing against the top of his thigh where he tucked it earlier, confined by boxers for the first time in a few days. He was ready for this. Every part of him, he knew, would truly enjoy the night’s events.

And he better. That boy had certainly made him work for this. Even getting this far was a testament to how well Ardyn could massage his clients’ eagerness.

“I must, like a whore, unpack my heart with words…” Ardyn said to himself with a sigh. 

But he was also smiling. A second Hamlet reference? What was it about Noctis that made him think of that play? Displaced prince of Denmark…brooding, depressed rich boys…eh, there was something there. Ardyn could put his finger on the specifics another time.

Right now, all he needed to do was sit back in his car (a dear old thing, this red sedan with the white racing stripes down the front) and drive. Roll the windows down, feel the night air on his face (kind of a shock after being indoors for so long). Get himself in the right mindset.

“The rest is silence.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry about me, guys! I'll just be sitting here adding Hamlet quotes to my porn! Everything's fine. Totally normal. (But seriously, Hamlet comparisons are kind of an obligation in modern day AUs for FFXV, right?)
> 
> You will find all the smut in the next chapter ;)


	3. Meet-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ardyn gets his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here again, long porn is long. Sometimes super long! Eheh?
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Three: Meet-up**

The drive to Noctis’s apartment was peaceful. Especially once Ardyn got out of his own neighborhood and down the highway. Already, the night seemed to be dead. Hardly any other people on the road. Ardyn let the breeze whip through his hair from the open window as he drove, eyes flicking back and forth between the road and his own reflection in the rearview mirror. 

Pulling up to deluxe apartment complex, Ardyn had to bite back an incredulous laugh and a shake of his head. Knowing about this place was one thing. Seeing it? 

By the Gods. Skyscraper towers, at least forty floors high. Floor to ceiling windows in some of the apartments that revealed nicely furnished lofts. A doorman and full mail service in the lobby. Even a parking garage. 

Prince at the top of the tower, anyone? Just waiting to be fucked? 

Adjusting himself in his dress pants, Ardyn parked his car in the garage and sauntered confidently over to the lobby. Outside the glass door was a long panel of buttons that connected to each apartment. Ardyn also saw a glass bubble polished to perfection reflecting his own face. One-way video transmission, it seemed.

Staring at the mirrored camera, Ardyn fixed the fedora on his head. An imitation of a proper gentleman. He pressed 1015 with a broad smile on his face. 

A small green light lit up on the side of the glass. There were slats that probably served as an intercom. Ardyn bent down and spoke into them.

“Special delivery from Fox Toy,” he purred into the intercom. This is what he had been told to say by the site’s management. Some agreed upon standards for in-person hook-ups.

Although he could not see Noctis’s face on this side of the screen, Ardyn liked to imagine his prince surveying him from above. Realizing that yes indeed, Ardyn looked exactly like his pictures. The same crimson hair, tawny eyes, and black outfit.

The door buzzed. Access granted. Ardyn pushed through.

The lobby was air-conditioned and decorated in art deco style with green and gold finishings. Sort of droll by Ardyn’s account of things. But the doorman greeted him with a polite nod. Ardyn returned the favor, tipping his hat amicably. It seemed that once you had been given permission to be there, everyone assumed you were meant to be. Even the light security. 

And oh. Ardyn was definitely meant to be there tonight.

Given tacit permission, he strolled through the hallways like he owned the place. Hummed on the elevator ride up. If people noticed him, they quickly averted their eyes. Ardyn had that kind of vibe. You might look at him out of curiosity, but you didn’t want to look too long. With him, a casual glance might become indecent really fast.

Adding a little spin to his stride, one last casual fix to his clothes, the escort knocked on apartment 1015. 

He heard the sound of distant shuffling within. Footsteps. The click of the peephole. Latches shifting. Then, slowly, the door opened.

A pale, blue-eyed face peered back at Ardyn from around the door. Even though he had been expecting those eyes—they were the spitting image of the ones in PrinceCharmless’ photos—Ardyn’s breath halted for a moment. 

Unreal. That was the first thing he thought. Honestly, he had believed the prince’s pictures were in fact photoshopped. No one was that smooth, that good-looking, in real life.

Yet…

A pouty, cautious face. Just as silken as his pictures implied. Peering up at Ardyn hesitantly, hiding the rest of his body behind the door. Like the ubiquitous image from Ardyn’s computer screen had magically appeared before him. Somehow—it didn’t make any sense—Noctis was even more attractive in reality. 

Because there he was. A shy, desperate little prince waiting for his daddy. 

Ardyn fought the urge to lick his lips. He silently bid his stirring cock to calm down. Easy, easy. He still had some caressing to do before they got to the main event. 

“Good evening, prince,” Ardyn rumbled in his trademark baritone. He took off his fedora and covered his chest with one hand, an old-fashioned gesture of respect Ardyn was certain would not be lost on this boy. “May I come in?” 

Noctis’s eyes widened. His mouth opened and closed for a moment, as if uncertain what to say. Ardyn watched in amusement as the young man quickly eyed his escort up and down. Eyes lingering in certain areas. Face. Chest. And lower…

Ardyn tilted his head to one side. He stood in the doorway and smirked while the prince’s eyes ran all over him. So lewd, but Ardyn could not help preening under the treatment. He stood up a little straighter, letting the boy see him. Clearly Noctis liked what he saw—if the young man’s slack-jawed stare was anything to go by.

Then, in a flash, Noctis remembered himself. He opened the door wider and said, in a voice as young and self-conscious as the rest of him, “Uh yeah. Come in.” 

“Thank you.”Ardyn’s lips twisted into a grin. He had taught himself how to exert a level of presence with his clients. Domineering energy, adoration, or sometimes even just foppish silliness. Ardyn was always on the lookout for more clues as to what his client wanted him to be. He could be anything, but that was not important. He needed to be the _right_ thing. 

Brushing past Noctis on his way inside, Ardyn stood in the wide vestibule of the prince’s apartment and took a good look around. Yes. A lavishly huge living room, an attached kitchen complete with an island of preparation space (did Noctis cook? Somehow Ardyn did not think so). An adjoining bedroom with ornate french doors propped open. 

This was a nice fucking apartment. Hardly less than anything Ardyn anticipated.

Noctis closed the door and cleared his throat pointedly, an unsure way to get his guest’s attention. “Umm can I…take your coat, or something?” 

Ardyn slowly turned back around to face his prince. He still wore a hungry grin—an expression that would not leave his face for the rest of the night. Not once Ardyn noticed how difficult it was for Noctis to look him in the eye when he leered at him like that. 

Perfect. 

“Just my hat, if you please,” Ardyn replied, holding out his fedora. 

Their fingers touched awkwardly when Noctis took his hat. The young man visibly flinched, stopping his tracks to glance up at Ardyn. Unmoved, Ardyn met his gaze and held it. He did not pull back out of politeness, just let the touch linger. When their eyes locked, Noctis shivered where he stood. He seemed to falter, or something, for a moment. He leaned slightly forward, and then immediately back again. 

Well. It seemed this boy was more than ready to fall into Ardyn’s arms. The older man would have welcomed such a thing—straight to business was always good. But Noctis forced himself to look away. Instead of getting started where they had left off in the messages (“Daddy’s got something special for his prince,) a hum of tension gathered between them. 

To be expected.

This young man just did not know what to do with himself! How unbearably cute! Part of Ardyn wanted to gather Noctis up in his arms, deposit him on his garish bedspread, and get right to work in spite of the awkward atmosphere. Squeeze all the tension and self-consciousness out of him until the young boy cried. Kiss away all his anxieties until a fragile smile blossomed on his face…

Mmm… Unfamiliar warmth spread across Ardyn’s chest.

Generally, that was not a good sign. It meant Ardyn was forgetting himself. Perhaps…well, he was clearly a little bit too involved with this fantasy. He needed to stay focused and remember the bottom line here: Hustling as much money out of this boy as humanly possible. No need to let his own desire get in the way.

Nothing good ever came from being too invested in a client. Nor too attracted or too sympathetic. There was a line of distance one should never cross. Ardyn was fine with that. He had toed the line in the past, but never fully crossed it. That was far enough for him. 

Ignoring the reddening blush on his cheeks, Noctis hung Ardyn’s hat on the coat rack. Keeping his eyes glued ahead, the prince silently led them into the living room. 

With Noctis in front of him, Ardyn had a chance to take stock of the boy’s figure. A slightly uneven gait—a past injury, perhaps? Bowlegged and hunched. Scrawny legs and a painfully thin, wasp-like waist that trailed inward to his boyish hips. A small cushion of flesh on his ass, probably just enough for Ardyn to cup his hands around.

It was a body that would have caught Ardyn’s eye on the street. Never mind in this kind of context, when a thrum of expectancy hung in the air. Arydn could not help imagining just what this boy claimed to have done for him. Masturbating to his image. Staying loyal to Ardyn even in his fantasies. One of Noctis’s dainty hands slipping into his black jeans, stroking his slippery cock with Ardyn’s picture in mind, eyes sliding closed in pleasure…

Alright. Well, toeing the line was fine. How could Ardyn _not_? This boy was a thousand times more delicious than even he could have guessed. Anyone would do the same in his shoes.

Certainly. Besides, no harm in having some fun while he got paid. That would make his check even more satisfying, he was sure. 

Noctis gestured to an over-stuffed couch. Nodding appreciatively, Ardyn helped himself to a seat.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the young man asked. He rubbed the back of his neck, probably a nervous habit. 

Throwing his arm over the back of the couch, Ardyn dropped down into an easy slouch. He spread his legs wide, too wide to be considered appropriate. A typical way to get a client’s attention. No reason to forget what they were doing here. 

Sure enough, Noctis’s eyes fell to the open space between Ardyn’s legs. And in between. With the way Ardyn’s cock had already begun to show interest, the bulge there was becoming a bit more prominent. Enough for Noctis to see exactly where Ardyn’s dick presided in his pants. The vague outline of it. 

“A glass of water for me, thank you,” Ardyn answered belatedly. He had no intention of actually drinking anything, anyway. 

Noctis brought one hand up to rub his chin. Ardyn noticed immediately that the boy’s hands were shaking ever so slightly. 

How nervous was this coquettish little prince? Perhaps he had never hired an escort before…?

Nodding wordlessly, Noctis went to go retrieve a drink from the kitchen. Ardyn spied on his movements for a bit, catching how the prince surreptitiously fished a bottle of vodka from the cabinets first and took a quick pull straight from the mouth. Liquid courage. The boy groaned around the burn of the alcohol, then took another swig.

Ah well. If the kid got a little tipsy that was fine. Ardyn shrugged indifferently and swept his eyes around the living room. It was always smart to get your clients out of the room for a moment or two. Take a quick peek at the surroundings, see what information you could piece together. If anything at all. Actually being in someone’s apartment was rare but when it happened, there was bound to be a treasure trove of details. Maybe some clues about who Noctis really was.

Ardyn’s eyes landed on an array of framed photographs sitting on an end table. Actual photos, who did that anymore? Dear lord…but whatever, photos were the best place to start. One showed an older man, greying hair that looked like it had once been black. Wrinkles around his eyes, with a serious but distantly pleased expression. Ardyn stared at the photo for a while, trying to figure out the relationship to Noctis. Family? But Noctis was not in the same picture. Families usually took group photos, in Ardyn’s experience. Here instead, there were two separate pictures of solo Noctis on either side of the mystery man’s frame. One seemed fairly recent, maybe Noctis from a few years ago. The other showed Noctis in his childhood, roughly ten years old. He looked a little happier in that picture, blue eyes beaming with some raw excitement. But even then, as a child, Noctis still did not smile. He wasn’t smiling in either of them. Both versions of the boy just gazed out at the camera, standing in the shadow of an intimate close up of the grey-haired man.

Hmm.

Noctis reappeared with a glass of water. “Here.” His hands were not shaking anymore, but the smell of alcohol lingered. Well, at least those secret shots had the desired effect. Noctis was a little more put together now. Not quite as twitchy as he was when Ardyn first arrived. 

“Thank you.” Ardyn tried to catch Noctis’s gaze again. To no avail. The boy stood in front of him, looking down, as if he did not know where to go from here.

Ignoring the water altogether, placing the glass down on the floor beside him, Ardyn patted the couch cushion next to him. “Come sit with me,” he beckoned. His voice dropped down a few octaves and he spoke quietly. Gentle but enticing.

On command, Noctis plopped onto the couch without ceremony. 

Ardyn fixed his posture and inched a little closer to the so-called prince. “It feels like you’re so far away…” he mused. “But it’s not as if we’re strangers. We’ve spoken many times, haven’t we?”

“Tch, yeah…” Noctis bent his head to one side. He still could not make eye contact. 

So. Ardyn closed the distance between them until their thighs were touching. If he left this up to Noctis, it seemed nothing would ever happen. In that case, Ardyn would have to make all the first moves. Fine. As long as he set the parameters for payment at some point. Soon, hopefully. 

The older man put his hand on Noctis’s shoulder. The prince jumped slightly. Unmoved, Ardyn rubbed little circles into the boy’s back. Like calming a startled deer.

“Relax,” the escort entreated. “It’s only me. And you know me already, don’t you?”

Noctis bit his lip. Ardyn would have found that cute, but the gesture was maybe slightly immature for a boy this age. (Not that Ardyn was really one to judge. He knew people, though. It wasn’t like Noctis was a teenager that could get away with being this bashful…) 

Hmm.

Prince “Charmless.” Ardyn was beginning to see it now. 

Slowly, Noctis’s shoulders relaxed a little. Ardyn squeezed the boy’s muscles encouragingly. He leaned over and patted Noctis’s knee as well. More intimate, but at least the younger man allowed the touch. 

“…Yeah, sorry…” Noctis began, twisting around to face Ardyn. “I’ve just…never done this before.”

Ardyn nodded in understanding. He finished the sentence he believed the prince was too shy to say for himself. “This is your first time with an escort.” 

“Well, yeah…” The young man’s eyes shifted around uneasily. “And…I mean…” 

He had something else he wanted to say, but the words wouldn’t come. Sighing in defeat, Noctis glanced back at Ardyn. He tossed his bangs to the side to look at the older man head on. “By the way, thanks for being cool about the name thing. That was…really weird of me. Sorry.” 

Ardyn chuckled softly. He brushed some stray hairs away from the younger man’s face affectionately. The boy’s face was smooth and cool to the touch. “Like I said, no need to apologize. I’m just glad I got to hear your real name. Noctis…” He hummed thoughtfully. “Can I call you Noct?”

A smile flashed across the prince’s face like lightning. There and gone in a second. “Yeah, sure.” 

Ardyn would take even a brief moment like that as a victory. “I think I’ve earned the right to call you Noct, haven’t I? After all, you’ve already seen me naked.” 

The same fierce blush returned to Noctis’s cheeks. He ruffled the back of his hair and stammered for a few moments. 

Innocent as anything. Ardyn could not remember ever having a client who wanted to pretend like the online chats never happened. Normally, clients liked to keep the narrative going seamlessly. As if reality never entered into it for them. 

However, Ardyn could tell that Noctis was not like that. Whatever he had going on, this experience he was sharing with Ardyn was definitely a part of his normal reality.

Hmm.

Ardyn did not know how he felt about being so close to someone’s real life. Normally he worked only in the shadows. Fantasies and daydreams. That’s where he earned his money. But Noctis was unable to compartmentalize himself like that, it seemed. He could not stop being who he was, even for the sake of a one night stand with a prostitute. 

That was…sort of fascinating. Ardyn ran the backs of his fingers down Noctis’s cheek. He felt pleased when the young man closed his eyes in response. 

Still. There was something clearly in the way here. Something Noctis needed to get off his chest before they went any farther. Ardyn did not know what, but perhaps it had something to do with the man in the picture. The reason why his client had been so distant this whole time. Ardyn still had no idea who that man was—had never seen him before—but he was willing to bet he had a great deal of power over the prince’s life. 

“Forgive my asking, but…” Ardyn waited for Noctis to open his eyes again. He pointed in the direction of the photograph. “Is that your father?” 

In an instant, Noctis became a blur of movement. He leapt up out of his seat and slammed the frame down face-first on the table, cursing under his breath. His eyes were squeezed closed, body tight. As if he wanted to go back in time and get a redo on something. 

“No that’s….ugh.” Noctis hung his head in shame. He picked up the frame and tucked it behind the couch cushion. Too little too late. 

And now he was giving Ardyn only his back. “Please…you have to pretend like you never saw that. I can…pay you extra or something if you want…”

Of course, Ardyn’s ears pricked up when he heard extra pay. Maybe he should pretend like he knew all along who that man was and now needed some hush money as regular compensation. Something about leaking to the press (or whomever?) that Noctis had hired an escort for the night and—

…Ugh. No. Ardyn considered it, but that would make no sense. He didn’t know enough about the situation to play a hand like that. Besides, it would be counter-productive to his original goal: Land Noctis as a regular client. 

So instead, Ardyn propped himself up on his knees and laid both hands on Noctis’s shoulders. He massaged the tense (alarmingly tense, really) muscles there for a few quiet moments, hoping to soothe the young man’s ruffled feathers. 

“Please, just promise me…” Noctis whispered, looking away.

Ardyn shook his head in disbelief. “Noct, you’re being silly. You must realize that I have no idea who that man is and I don’t particularly care. I’m only asking to make conversation, and to know a little more about my handsome prince. That’s all.” 

Without waiting for permission, Ardyn pressed a kiss to the side of Noctis’s head. Grunting in relief, Noctis folded into a sitting position, holding Ardyn’s hands in both of his own. Like he was holding on for dear life, clinging to something.

The trace of a frown passed over Ardyn’s face. He could vicariously feel the raw nerves running through his client. But he had never expected Noctis to grab onto him with a level of…trust. 

“So, yeah. That’s my dad. You guessed right.” Noctis squeezed Ardyn’s fingers, toying with the loose skin around the older man’s knuckles distractedly. “And if you don’t know him, then…that’s fine I guess.” As if mesmerized by Ardyn’s hands, Noctis reverently picked one up and pressed his lips to the tips of Ardyn’s fingers. 

A worshipful touch. Ardyn almost grunted at the contact. Those kittenish lips on his fingers…

But Noctis continued. His blue eyes cut back to his guest. “Are you sure you don’t know him? Like, you’re being serious right now?” 

Sighing, growing a little impatient, Ardyn nodded. “Yes, I’m telling you. I don’t know him, alright?” 

“Okay.” Noctis buried his face in Ardyn’s upturned palm. As if trying to hide. For a long moment, they both said nothing and Ardyn thought that might be the end of the discussion. Then, Noctis cradled Ardyn’s hand in his lap and turned to face him. 

“It’s not important, but…he’s a businessman. I can’t tell you which company, only that it’s one of the most famous in the country. He’s like super successful. And for a year or so now he’s been…” Noctis fluffed his hair again. “…trying to get into politics. He told me not to make a scene, not to draw any attention to our family for a while. Just like, lay low. Gave me this nice apartment to do whatever with. So. Yeah. It’d be better if, you know…you didn’t say anything.” 

A businessman trying to get into politics. Ardyn could not think of anything more boring than that. Nor anything that he knew less about. He could not give a rat’s ass about any of that nonsense, but it seemed to be very important to Noctis. Understandably, since his father seemed to be strictly laying down rules for how Noctis could live.

Ah, there it was. Ardyn nodded slowly. With a practiced hand, he put together all the pieces of Noctis’s life and made a tiny pretty picture. Noctis, a child perpetually trying to be good for his father. To get attention from a man with no attention to spare. To please in a world where fulfilling expectations and enjoying yourself where two separate things. To emulate his father’s cool, collected attitude, but never quite achieving that level of confidence and instead landing on sullen and churlish most of the time. 

It all made sense now. A young man slightly immature for his age. Probably sheltered from the world for most of his life. Always secretly longing for daddy’s approval and always falling short. A pretty boy who wanted nothing more than to be told he was doing something right for a change, instead of being vaguely warned about the consequences if he failed. 

Ardyn could see all of this. 

“I gave you my real name because…” Noctis was looking at him now. “…well, it felt weird lying about it. Like totally wrong. I’m not special or anything—and I’m sure as hell not a prince, ugh—but I shouldn’t…I mean…you…” The boy tripped over his words several times as he tried to think of how to explain. 

Ardyn nodded. He understood perfectly. Noctis desperately wanted to follow his stern father’s directions, but he also had needs. He fantasized about older men. About getting the male attention he earnestly craved, that he never had before. But dating an older man was out of the question, obviously. So he turned to online services…and well, here they were. 

“My dear Noct…” Ardyn crooned, cupping the boy’s face in both hands. “I don’t want you to think about any of that another second. This whole arrangement is our little secret. I’m not going to tell anyone. Like I said during our chat, I’m only here for one thing.” 

He leaned forward and whispered the rest directly onto Noctis’s ear. “And that’s to give you exactly the kind of care you deserve.” Ardyn watched passively as a shiver ran down the so-called prince’s spine. “I’m going to take care of you tonight, just like you need. And no one else will ever have to know.” 

Grinning wolfishly, Ardyn kissed Noctis’s earlobe. The boy groaned at the contact, wrapping his arms around the escort’s shoulders automatically.

Ardyn could feel it. A string of tension and desire pulled as tight as it could go inside the young man. Ready to snap. He could feel it in the way Noctis shook beneath his hands. In the way he pawed at Ardyn’s collar. Even in those standoffish texts he had been so diligently sending for days now. 

Noctis wanted this. Had probably been wanting it since long before Ardyn ever entered the picture. Now he was seconds away from giving in…

Seizing his opportunity, Ardyn tilted Noctis’s chin upward and planted a soft kiss right on his lips. The first taste was gentle, almost hesitant. Then Noctis moaned into the space between their mouths—the string finally snapped. 

Snip. Done. Just like that. 

Dissolving into a little bundle of roaming hands and anxious lips, Noctis pulled Ardyn in by his lapel and kissed him hard. It was sloppy, far too rough. Unpracticed. Their teeth clashed together and Ardyn was sure Noctis accidentally bit his top lip at one point. But the boy didn’t care. He pressed on, kissing and sucking the escort’s lips, sticking his tongue inside the older man’s mouth just to feel around.

Thirsty for taste and touch. Hardly stoppable, it seemed.

Satisfaction nestled inside Ardyn’s chest. At last, here was his true prince. Not the bad-tempered boy who pretended not to care about anything going on around him. That was a cover Noctis put up for the rest of the world. No. Ardyn found that cute, but he had no need for that little front. He wanted what was underneath. A shy boy already desperate and throbbing with need. Eager to please. Dying for attention.

Ardyn could give him all the attention in the world. He knew exactly what Noctis needed. In his mind, he planned out what the rest of their night would look like, exactly what naughty things he was going to do to this boy.

Oh, it was going to be magnificent. No doubt. And, it would have heavy returns!

But, first things first. Ardyn pulled away from Noctis a fraction, creating just enough distance to speak. His mouth brushed Noctis's wet, trembling lips with each word.

“You saw the rates on my profile, yes?” 

Noctis nodded quickly. “Yeah. 800, right?” 

Ardyn smiled and gave him a quick kiss as a reward. “Yes, very good. You’ve done your homework. But, I feel I should be absolutely clear about something.” 

Moving back a little bit more, Ardyn fixed Noctis with a serious, slightly dark expression. As serious as he was ever going to get tonight. “That’s $800 _per round._ Meaning, every time you get off. Understood? We’re measuring by your orgasm, not mine.”

Speechless, Noctis nodded at him. 

“There we are…” Ardyn hummed. 

His eyes travelled down to Noctis’s lap. He noted the small tent in the boy’s baggy jeans, a hard point pressing against the limits of the fabric. What a pleasing sight! But actually, Ardyn was looking for something else. He reached down—completely by-passing the straining bulge—and fished around the boy’s pockets until he found a phone. Precisely what he needed.

“Now,” Ardyn pushed the phone into Noctis’s hand. “You send me my first payment and we can get started.” 

He had a personal rule about getting paid up front for the first round. So that at least he wouldn’t getting totally stiffed by the end of the night, no matter what happened. 

“Uh, okay…” Blinking rapidly, hands shaking, Noctis signed into his account and sent off the money through PayPal. Not a moment later, Ardyn received an email notifying him of exactly $800 being deposited. 

He liked the way those numbers looked together, sitting there in his account. And he was definitely going to get more before the night was through. 

Turning back to his client with eyes made of gold and fire, Ardyn rose to his feet. He held his hands out to Noctis. 

“Shall we move to the bedroom?” 

Swallowing audibly, Noctis took his hands and followed Ardyn through his own apartment. Of course Ardyn remembered where the bedroom was. That’s where he made his living.

“Lay down,” the older man instructed, already slipping off his sports jacket and tossing it aside (making sure the lube was within reach). 

Noctis almost tripped over his own feet climbing onto the bed. Ardyn stood at the foot of the bed, ready to put on a quick performance.

Making sure the prince’s eyes were glued to him, Ardyn undid the buttons on his black dress shirt. “Now I’m going to show you something special, my dear. Of course, it’s nothing you haven’t seen before, but now you have the real thing right in front of your eyes.” 

He slid the black shirt off his body, letting it fall to the floor. Naked from the waist up, Ardyn ran his hand over his chest. His skin made a soft swishing noise as he caressed himself. His wild eyes stared Noctis down and the young man sat transfixed on the bed.

“Is this what you’ve been fantasizing about, my prince?” Ardyn whispered, inching closer so that Noctis was close enough to reach out to him. “This body right here?”

Noctis’s blue eyes were as wide as saucers. He was staring at every inch of Ardyn’s broad, lightly muscled chest. The thick, manly parts of his stomach. His wide frame. 

“…yeah…” the young man admitted, breathlessly.

Smiling in what looked like genuine happiness, Ardyn said, “Well then. Go ahead. You can touch if you like.” 

The boy’s mouth parted as his jaw dropped. He raised his hands carefully, glancing up at Ardyn a few times to check for permission. Seeing the older man remain steadfast and sure, Noctis dropped his hands gently on top of Ardyn’s pectoral muscles. He moaned at the contact, like a straight boy feeling up his first pair of breasts. Giggling at the comparison, Ardyn covered Noctis’s hands with his own and guided the prince to stroke his chest. To fondle the solid meat there, to roll Ardyn’s hardening nipples beneath his palms. 

The older man swore he could see Noctis’s cock twitch in delight, even underneath his dark jeans. Little by little, his face went slack and doe-eyed. Lost to the sensations of feeling up the object of his fantasies. He rubbed tight circles into Ardyn’s chest, his fingers pressing down harder now.

“Do you like that, Noct?” Ardyn whispered, his voice a gravelly purr. 

“Uh-huh…” Noctis swallowed again and ran his palms all over the older man’s chest. 

“But there’s even more, as you know…” Ardyn reminded him, nearly sing-song in tone.

He stepped back for a moment, watching the prince’s hands reach out after him. Ignoring the desperate gesture, Ardyn unzipped his pants. In a few quick motions (well-trained for this), he took off his dress slacks, shoes, and underwear. Stepped out of everything. He stood in front of Noctis in only his black boxer-briefs now. 

Twisting his mouth in a smirk, Ardyn turned his body to the side. His erection was painfully obvious from that angle. It jutted out from his body in an upward lilt, coiled tightly beneath the black fabric. 

“Do you see what you’ve done to your daddy?” Ardyn chided. “Look what your teasing little kisses and touches did. This is all because of you, prince.” 

Noctis groaned, falling forward slightly. He could not tear his eyes from the sight of that covered member. “I’m…sorry…” he whimpered.

Hearing that, Ardyn threw his head back and laughed. An honest, deep belly laugh. Suffice to say, no one had apologized for making him hard in a long time! Maybe never! But leave it to this kid to stutter out something so foolish…

Noctis glanced up, smiling in return now that he realized what he had said. 

Wiping away some tears of hilarity, Ardyn got to his knees on the bed. He pushed Noctis down—just a touch of real force, which made the prince moan outright—and hovered over him.

“That’s quite alright, my love.” Ardyn straddled Noctis’s legs. “You know I like it. Yes…you get daddy so excited…” 

Brushing some wayward strands of red hair from his face, Ardyn grabbed one of Noctis’s hands. “Here, feel for yourself.” He pressed Noctis’s hand against his dick, guiding the younger man to take a fistful of his escort’s clothed hard-on. 

“Mmmmm….” Noctis whined, closing his eyes tightly. He was pumping Ardyn’s length now, reaching over with his other hand as well to feel every inch of it. 

“There, that’s it, Noct,” Ardyn encouraged. “Make me feel good. You know exactly what you’re doing, don’t you?” 

Noctis squeezed Ardyn a little harder and opened his eyes. He stared longingly at the older man, but ultimately shook his head. “I really don’t…” 

Ardyn laughed again. Why was this boy so damn funny in bed? Usually Ardyn never broke character during a sex scene, but this kid was making him forget himself and laugh. 

“Well, no matter…” Ardyn grabbed the hem of Noctis’s shirt. “You still have plenty of time to figure it out. But I want to make you feel good too. Let’s get you out of these clothes, shall we?” 

He pulled the t-shirt off Noctis’s torso—pausing to marvel at the sight of his bare-chested boy. (Well, client.) Ivory skin, bones peeking out in telltale places (his collar, his ribs, his sternum). Flawless tummy. Two dusky brown nipples as hard as pebbles just from being exposed to the air. 

Okay, now Ardyn really forgot himself. Something inside of him flipped over to the other side. A switch, turning him from one mode to another. Or a double-sided coin showing its other face. As soon as Ardyn saw his prince’s tempting little nipples, he forgot for a moment that he had planned out his actions from start to finish. Instead, he fell upon Noctis like a hungry wolf, lapping at the boy’s nipples with full force.

“Ah! A-ardyn, wait!” Noctis cried, squirming underneath him. He fisted Ardyn’s crimson hair in deep pleasure as he found himself trapped.

Distantly, Ardyn heard his client’s request, but those sensitive little buds…they tasted so good. Fresh and sweet, like flesh but somehow different…

“Nnnh! That’s…I…!” Noctis’s hips bucked upward. The zipper of his jeans scratched Ardyn’s elbow and suddenly the older man remembered what he was doing.

He pulled back instantly. “Ah…” he said slowly, still sort of reeling from having his face buried against Noctis’s seductive chest. 

Had he just…? Ardyn’s eyebrows furrowed. …Well, whatever. No time for any of this. Better just play that slip-up like it was all part of the act.

A smile returned to his face. “Ah, you are so sweet, Noct.” He licked his lips teasingly. “I just can’t help myself. Now, let me see what else you’ve been hiding from me under there…”

Noctis’s face was twisted with pleasure. His chest heaved up and down on each breath. A red blush traveled from his sternum to his abdomen. His eyes already looked wet and Ardyn wished he could take a picture of it. _That_ was the face he wanted to see looking back at him from his wretched Fox Toy app. The real Noctis.

Grinning, once again in control of himself, Ardyn deftly undid the prince’s jeans. Hooking his boxers and pants together with both thumbs, he pulled the rest of Noctis’s clothes away. Leaving the young man naked on the bed. 

Ardyn rumbled in deep approval. “There’s my prince,” he said, staring shamelessly at the young man’s bare body. 

Every detail of him was perfect. The curve of his hips. The way his thighs parted in the middle unconsciously, showing Ardyn his dripping, flushed cock. Moderately sized. Not too big, and certainly not too small. Lean like the rest of him. Twitching in mid-air, begging for contact. 

“I’m…” Noctis began. He was writhing on the bed. “…well…I know I’m scrawny, so…”

Ardyn’s head snapped up. What? Had he heard right? This boy thought he was…what, unattractive or something? Seeing the look on Noctis’s face, scrunched up in anxiety, he must have thought so. 

Ridiculous. Ardyn was graced (in one manner of speaking) with a good amount of experience looking at other people. All types of bodies. Noctis had nothing to be ashamed of.

“Oh, Noct,” the older man said, cupping half the boy’s face in one hand. “You must know that you’re gorgeous. Beautiful in every sense!” 

Noctis smiled thinly. “Thanks…” Then he shook his head, clearly disagreeing. “I’ve been trying to work out and stuff…but you know…”

Ardyn scoffed. “Enough. I’ll hear no more of this. You, my dear…” He bent down and kissed Noctis stomach, over and across to his hips, then to his thighs. “…are a sight for sore eyes. And my eyes are very sore…” (Literally and figuratively.)

He pushed apart Noctis’s legs to make room for his head. He was not planning on giving a blowjob (usually oral sex was extra, the $800 fee only covered penetrative sex), but that didn’t mean he could not insinuate. 

Sometimes insinuations were more than enough. Performance was 90% of this, after all.

Ardyn’s mouth hovered in the space between Noctis’s weeping manhood and slim inner thigh. He nuzzled his nose against the sensitive flesh on Noctis’s thigh, making the prince’s whole body twitch. Then he turned his head the other way and rubbed his cheek against Noctis’s shaft.

“Oh, fuck…!” Noctis cried. His body went rigid. Clenched.

Nodding happily, Ardyn waited for his boy to open his eyes again. When he did, Ardyn locked eyes with him and licked his lips exaggeratedly. Dangerously close to the tip of the young man’s cock. Maintaining eye contact, Ardyn wrapped a hand around Noctis’s length. He stroked the boy a few times. Slowly, what he thought was an agonizing pace. 

Noctis was rocking his hips uncontrollably. Feeding his cock into Ardyn’s large hand, biting his lips into swelling and making the most obscene sounds. Ardyn loved it. He caught Noctis peeking back at him, so he licked his lips again. 

“Shit shit shit—!” 

All of a sudden, Ardyn felt a rush of wetness slap the side of his face. Noctis came hard right into Ardyn’s hands, inadvertently spilling himself all over the rest of the escort as well. 

Of course, it wasn’t Ardyn’s first surprise shower in his long life. At least this one he could appreciate. 

But still…he had not been expecting Noctis to climax so suddenly! Out of nowhere like that, just from a few strokes and some well-timed pantomiming…

Noctis fucked Ardyn’s hand as he rode out his short orgasm. When he was finished, his hips stuttered in mid-air, back arching off the bed. Then he went totally limp. His body collapsed in a heap, panting heavily. 

There were a few seconds of silence.

Ardyn sat up and wiped the side of his face on his shoulder, smearing more semen all over himself in the process. But at least it wasn’t on his face anymore. The face was the least likable place for semen to be, overall. He regarded Noctis thoughtfully, watching curiously as the boy covered his face with one hand.

“Ah, damn it…” Noctis mumbled. “Really sorry about that…I can get you a towel or something…if you want…” 

Ardyn waved the thought away. “I’m perfectly fine, Noct. Besides that looked like it felt very, very good. Did it?”

Noctis pulled the hand away from his face. He looked up at his escort with eyes threatening to spill over. Watery blue sapphires. The achilles heel of any man, naturally….

“Yeah, it did,” Noctis admitted at last.

Ardyn broke out into a grin. Well, that was the goal. “Very glad to hear that. But, my prince…” Ardyn shifted himself until he was laying on top of Noctis, caging the younger man’s head in between two arms. “…you must have been very pent up to come so quickly like that. Tell me, have you been following my instructions? We agreed on once a day for you to pleasure yourself—”

“I have. I promise.” Noctis swallowed hard. His face was as red as Ardyn’s dear old car at this point. “It’s just…it felt so good…and you were making that face…” He shivered a the memory, stumbling on the words. “And I mean, I told you. I’ve never done this before…” 

Right, Noctis explained that Ardyn was his first escort—

…Oh.

The older man closed his eyes as the realization hit him. 

…He had been a fool. All the signs were there. Right from the beginning, even! Noctis made several comments that alluded to inexperience. Ardyn just hadn’t put it together that Noctis was _totally_ inexperienced. 

It wasn’t even that uncommon for virgins to hire escorts. Most of the time, when people reached a certain age (usually twenty-five, or maybe, in Noctis’s case, twenty-four) without having sex, they were ready to compromise and pay for it. Nothing strange about that. But…with Noctis, the idea had not even occurred to Ardyn for some reason. He just assumed that someone as attractive as his prince must have…

A fury of excitement and roiling lust stormed through Ardyn. He needed to exert a staggering amount of energy to control himself—because, stars above, he wanted to fuck this boy now. He wanted to be the one, he wanted to say he was…! 

Shaking his head to clear it, Ardyn slowly opened his eyes again. He regarded Noctis with a warm expression, truly affectionate (and not even really pretending, in that moment). Then he bent down and kissed his boy’s forehead.

“The fault is entirely mine, my dear,” Ardyn murmured, pressing their foreheads together. “You were trying to tell me, and I just didn’t understand. It never occurred to me that this is your first time being with someone.”

Noctis curled himself closer to Ardyn, stroking the older man’s face. Loving the close contact, as of course he would.

“Can you ever forgive me?” Ardyn asked, eyes twinkling with fondness when he sat up. “Hmm? Can you forgive this silly old man who sometimes forgets how to tell virgins apart from the rest?”

Noctis clicked his tongue. Somehow he turned a shade redder. 

Theory confirmed, Ardyn went wild with adoration. He kissed down Noctis’s chest, muttering, “Forgive me,” in between every kiss. He even went further and kissed previously unexplored places on Noctis’s body. His legs, the inside of his knees, his hands, his wrists, his armpits…

By the time Ardyn started kissing the soles of his feet, Noctis broke out into laughter. “Alright, alright…” he said. His face went soft with the first real smile Ardyn had ever seen on him. Clearly not angry or embarrassed anymore. “I forgive you, I forgive you…” 

The young man laughed some more when Ardyn tickled his toes with his tongue. The awkwardness from earlier mellowed considerably, fading into a sense of mutual understanding. Of closeness. For the first time, Ardyn saw the whole picture of who Noctis was. And Noctis was able to see the best side Ardyn had—his affectionate, caring side (which did not often surface on jobs like this, only when the situation called for it). 

As their laughter faded, Ardyn bent forward and pressed a kiss against the still-wet tip of Noctis’s dick. The young man’s body jolted in response. He sat straight up, wide-eyed and choking back a harsh cry.

“But I thought…?” Noctis began.

Ardyn smiled easily. “Why don’t we do this. You give me $1200 for the whole night, and I’ll do whatever you like. As many rounds as you want. The full treatment.”

Noctis reared back in surprise. “I mean…are you sure that’s okay…?”

“Think of it as a present from me. To celebrate your first time.” Ardyn stood at the end of the bed again. “Sound good?” 

At that, Noctis broke into another small smile. “Okay, sure.”

By Ardyn’s account, it was a fair trade. Half off a second orgasm and the rest free. Because that first one hardly counted. Ardyn barely even did anything. Besides, it made up for his mistake, a spot of sloppy service. If Ardyn had known from the beginning that Noctis was a virgin, he never would have started with the imitation blowjob. He would have begun their evening much, much slower. Probably thrown Noctis in the tub and given him a thorough bath. Seeking out all his sensitive spots and letting Noctis feel each one for himself. Teaching the young man his own body, learning it together. 

He had this whole thing he did with virgins. What a shame.

But, at the very least, his plot line stayed the same. Noctis was still the shy boy who wanted all of Ardyn’s attention and every bit of his praise. So he didn’t need to change directions entirely.

“Anyway, umm…” the young man began. He folded his legs where he sat. “What’s the ‘full treatment?’” 

Forgetting his bitter regret entirely, Ardyn pinned Noctis with a devilish grin. His eyes glittered dangerously. “Oh…lots of things.” 

And why the hell weren’t they getting started already? 

Moving on with his stellar performance (perhaps a little too convincing for both of them), Ardyn slipped his boxers off with one hand. Naked finally, in person, for his prince. He watched Noctis drink in the sight in quiet awe.

“Just like you remember, hmm?” Ardyn asked, kneeling back down on the bed.

“No…” Noctis crawled over to him. “Even better.” 

He wrapped Ardyn in an embrace and smothered him with fierce, sloppy kisses again. Ardyn tolerated the treatment for a bit (actually, now that he knew what experience Noctis had to work with, this wasn’t too bad. Noctis put a lot of character into his kissing, more than he could say for some people. Ardyn liked that). Then he guided Noctis’s hands down to his bare, fully engorged cock. Ardyn gripped his own dick at the base, holding it out for Noctis to take.

“This, right here…” Ardyn grumbled close to Noctis’s ear. “…is all yours tonight.”

Noctis vibrated with a short moan. He nodded wordlessly in agreement to everything that entailed.

“Come on, you can touch it a little more if you like,” Ardyn encouraged. He pumped his dick a few times in demonstration.

Taking the older man’s advice, Noctis fisted Ardyn’s thick, hot cock and stroked. He pulled a little too hard at first, and Ardyn needed to tell him to slow down. Eventually, Noctis worked out a rhythm where he used both hands to pleasure Ardyn’s hefty manhood. One near the tip, teasing the crown and the slit. Another near the base, twisting and rubbing against the throbbing vein on the underside of Ardyn’s shaft. 

“That is…” Ardyn moaned, closing his eyes in pleasure. “…absolutely enthralling, my prince. You’re a natural, aren’t?”

Noctis preened at the praise and stroked his escort harder. 

Feeling himself a little farther along than he should be, Ardyn coaxed Noctis away from his dick. Even though the prince pouted in disappointment. Chiding his boy with a thumb on the chin, he told Noctis to get on all fours. 

Embarrassment swiftly returned to the young man. He turned around and started to get in position, then he looked back at Ardyn in hesitation.

“It’s fine, trust me,” Ardyn said. He moved Noctis’s shoulders into the right spot. “You’re going to love this.” 

Those words were enough. Noctis got on his hands and knees, thrusting his ass up as Ardyn directed. There was an implicit amount of trust there—that the young man would follow such instructions even if he was not entirely comfortable, just because Ardyn told him it would be good. 

In some part of Ardyn’s mind, he knew the prince was trusting him with quite a lot here. But the far larger part of his brain was overwhelmed with the sight Noctis made. Face and chest pressed into the bed, knees straight. Ass high in the air in offering. A living fantasy in every way. 

Not needing to remind himself what to do, Ardyn moved on autopilot. He knelt behind the prince and grabbed two plump handfuls of the Noctis’s ass cheeks. 

“Exquisite…” Ardyn rumbled, massaging the pillowy flesh in reverence. The perfect sized ass for his tastes. Even if he could build a human being from scratch, he couldn’t make a better ass than this.

“Ah…hey…” Noctis groaned halfheartedly. Especially when Ardyn pulled apart the boy’s cheeks to expose his virgin hole. 

This tiny, pure little entrance…Ardyn could not help drooling a little when he saw that puckered circle of flesh in front of his face. Oh, he wanted to do _such things_ to this hole. To please it and fuck it, make it feel pretty and loved. He would do everything. Just because this ass looked like it deserved to be adored.

Wasting no more time, Ardyn dragged his tongue along Noctis’s crevice. All the way from his perineum to his lower back. Then again, and again. Warming the whole area, giving it a kind of attention it had never had before.

“Ardyn!” Noctis cried, whipping his head around and shivering with a throaty cry. “That’s…! Ah…wait, but…” 

“Doesn’t it feel nice?” Ardyn asked seductively. He wiggled his tongue right over the scrunched up entrance, coaxing it to open a little. 

“Mmm…shit…yeah…” Noctis relented. His head dropped down on the bed in defeat and he propped his ass up a little higher. 

Of course, Ardyn knew how much Noctis was enjoying this. Once his asshole opened wide enough, the older man was able to stick the tip of his tongue in and flick the outside rim teasingly. Unleashing a whole new world of sensations for Noctis. Nerves that had never been touched before crackled to life.

He could see the way the young man’s balls throbbed. Ardyn fondled them with one hand, thumbing the loose flesh ever so gently. He knew light touches would feel like quite a lot to Noctis right now, since all of this was new. He did not want to overwhelm the boy—he wanted him to have the best experience possible.

Ardyn poked Noctis’s flaring hole with his ring finger while he licked him. Always best to start with the ring finger. Thin enough around but long enough to really feel it. Slowly, Ardyn pulled his tongue away and pushed his finger in up to the first knuckle.

“Feel that, prince?” he asked, kissing Noctis’s ass cheek passionately.

(Shit, not even one night together and already Ardyn was kissing his ass. This did not bode well for him.)

“Oh Gods, yeah, I do…” Noctis whined. “I want…more…”

Ardyn grinned. “Patience. We’re going to take this step by step.” But, he pushed his finger all the way in regardless. Rolling small circles around the prince’s inner walls to loosen the muscles.

“Nnnh…Ardyn…” Noctis thrust his ass backwards, trying to get more sensation from the older man’s fingers. 

Responding to the boy’s needs, Ardyn pulled his finger out to add his middle finger. Now Noctis was grunting in pleasure—his voice so much higher and needier than normal. Helpless. 

Ardyn loved that.

He pressed a kiss to the backs of the prince’s thighs and pulled out for a moment. Just long enough to retrieve the bottle of lube from the floor. He laid the package of condoms on the nightstand as well. When he returned to the bed, Noctis was staring it him with huge, desperate eyes. 

“You know, Noct…” Ardyn began conversationally as he lubed up his fingers and pressed them back inside. Noctis howled in pleasure, but Ardyn knew he was still listening. “As I’m spreading you like this, I can’t help noticing that your delicious asshole is not quite as…tight as it should be.” 

Noctis’s body froze. Aha. Caught him.

“Usually, a young man will feel a bit more pain during his first time. But look at you. I’ve already got three fingers inside of you and you’re gobbling them up, hungry for more.” Ardyn kissed Noctis’s ass again when they boy whimpered in slight embarrassment. “Don’t misunderstand me, it’s sexy as hell. But, I do wonder…” 

Ardyn fished around for Noctis’s sweet spot. So he would have a general idea where it was for later. Hmm…where could it be…?

“I’ve…” Noctis began uneasily.

Smirking in satisfaction, Ardyn pulled out for a moment. He wanted to hear this. “Have you been playing back here, little prince?” 

Noctis turned his face against the bed and nodded.

Growling in lust and happiness, Ardyn threw himself down on the younger man’s body. He pressed Noctis into the bed, grinding his own raw cock on the boy’s lower back. Inches away from where Noctis wanted it.

“Ah, you naughty boy…” Ardyn whispered. “I hope you kept your promise. Were you thinking about daddy when you fingered yourself open?” 

Truthfully, Ardyn was getting turned on by this just as much as Noctis. He stroked the prince’s fingers as he spoke, imagining his boy trying to get those fingers as deep as he could inside his ass. His head thrashing on the pillow, staring at Ardyn’s naked body on his computer screen. Ah, so nice.

“I was…” Noctis said immediately, rolling around to bury his face against Ardyn’s chest. “I kept pretending it was you…and this…” He grazed his fingers over the older man’s straining cock to indicate the object of his desire.

“Mmmm…” Ardyn felt a deep kind of pleasure settle somewhere in his soul. That aroused him like nothing else. For some reason, he wanted Noctis to want him like that. He hungered for it. 

Ambling up to his knees, Ardyn pushed Noctis down onto his back. He could throw the young man in any position he wanted—there was no resistance at this point. As Ardyn towered about Noctis, kneeling right between his legs, they stared at each other for a moment. 

It felt…different. Ardyn knew there was something off about this. He was still planning his next moves in his head, like always. But instead of wondering what he could convince his client to pay for next time (a taste of this and that, leave them wanting more), he was thinking about how to make Noctis lose his mind. 

It would be so easy…

“But I’m sure,” Ardyn continued, lifting Noctis’s leg up onto his shoulder. “You could never quite get what you wanted out of it, hmm? It’s hardly satisfying to play with your ass when you can’t reach what you need…” 

Noctis cried out as Ardyn plunged his fingers inside him again. From what the escort could tell, the boy’s prostate was positioned a little farther in than most. Not an anomaly, by far, but enough that Noctis would not be able to reach it with his own fingers. Such was the case for some men. 

So, Ardyn pressed as deep as he could, searching for that small bundle of nerves…if he crooked his fingers just so, right at this angle…

Without warning, Noctis threw his head back and screamed. His body flailed in place, limbs thrashing for several seconds. His fully hard cock twitched, but he stayed dry through the experience.

A smirk played around Ardyn’s lips. “Ah, there,” he announced.

“What…the fuck…?” Noctis mumbled. He was trying to lay down, but his body was still riding through the waves. He could only writhe back and forth for now. 

“Did you come again?” Ardyn asked with sincere interest. He kissed the boy’s shin resting on his shoulder.

Noctis looked completely taken aback. His porcelain face was red, awash with sweat. Wrinkled in overstimulation. “I…it felt like it, but…” The young man glanced down at his own cock. “Nothing came out…”

The older man chuckled. His fingers were still lodged within. “I see. That, my prince, is called a dry orgasm.”

“…Huh?” mumbled Noctis. Eyebrows knitted in confusion.

Choosing to say nothing, Ardyn instead thrusted his fingers against that spot again. He watched in utter satisfaction as another wave of sensation crashed over the prince. His boy moaned and cried. All semblance of personal control completely gone. There was a line of saliva trailing out the side of his mouth where his jaw hung loose. Eyes distant and clouded with pleasure.

“Did you just have another one?” Ardyn trailed the fingers of his free hand along Noctis’s inner thigh as he spoke.

Struggling to breathe, Noctis closed his eyes and nodded. Some tears leaked from the corners of his eyes.

Overcome with joy—a feeling that was not generally known to him—Ardyn leaned forward and kissed one line of tears as it fell down Noctis’s cheek. Those were _his_ tears. They belonged to him. He would accept them as payment just as much as the money. 

They were proof that some part of Noctis—the young man’s first time, the most overwhelming sexual experience of his life up until now, and perhaps after—would always belong to Ardyn. 

He wanted that more than anything.

“Now…” Ardyn began. He slowly pulled his fingers out—

But before he could say anything else, Noctis clenched around his fingers with all the strength left in his inner muscles. And he grabbed Ardyn’s wrist with one hand. Locking the man’s hand in place. Noctis regarded his companion with a frown, a look of uncertainty and vague dislike. 

Hmm. It seemed Noctis wanted to keep Ardyn right where he was.

“Ah…” he rumbled. “But my dear, don’t you want _this_ as well?” He wagged his glistening cock back and forth where Noctis could see. Reminding him of what else lay in store.

At that, Noctis’s eyes widened. He nodded for a second (still so silent, except for the lewd noises tumbling from his lips) and hesitantly let go. 

Ardyn finished slipping away from the prince. “Thank you. Now let me prepare myself for this…” 

He snatched the roll of condoms from the nightstand and ripped one off. Applying it to his cock with a practiced hand, Ardyn needed to run through a list of everything that was amazing about this situation. To keep himself grounded (because he was very close to losing it), and also just to acknowledge the gloriousness. 

Seriously—a gorgeous virgin with a hair-trigger G-spot? What was it, Ardyn’s birthday or something? Had his decades of cursed luck finally turned around…? 

Gods in heaven, Ardyn wasn’t going to question this twice. Right now, he had Noctis with his arms outstretched towards him. Legs spread as far apart as they could go. Reaching for him and so, so ready.

If there were any Gods or spirits looking out for him these days (which Ardyn could hardly be certain there were, despite current circumstances), Ardyn thanked them.

He dove back onto the bed and hoisted both Noctis’s legs up by the knees. Essentially bending Noctis’s body in half, exposing the young man’s entrance to the fullest extent.

“Remember to keep breathing,” Ardyn advised as he slid the tip of his cock inside Noctis. “Daddy wants you stay calm. Just breathe, you’ll be fine…”

“Mmm…promise!” Noctis semi-coherently cried. He threw his head back against the pillows, baring the vanilla expanse of his throat.

“That’s it…”

Ardyn grunted. His cock was about halfway in now and…fucking hell and devils and all manner of fairy magic, this boy was tight. _So_ tight. Hot and slick with lube. Stretching open for Ardyn bit by bit.

The tight passage, where no one had been before, was molding itself to Ardyn’s length.

Needless to say, by the time Ardyn was fully seated inside his prince, he gave up trying to hold back. In his fantasies, he imagined that he would fuck Noctis gently, giving the boy orgasm after orgasm as Ardyn rode him for the rest of the night. That had been the plan, anyway.

But once he was actually in there…watching Noctis’s eyes roll around his sockets, sobbing openly on each thrusts. Well. Ardyn could at best aim for fucking him slowly. Because gentle was no longer an option. He kept his pace measured, focusing on depth rather than speed as he plowed Noctis on his well-travelled cock. Filling the prince to the brim with everything he needed, as promised, hitting the far reaches of the young man’s insides and rubbing against them in hard-earned glee.

It wasn’t long before Noctis approached a real orgasm. Ardyn gripped the boy’s cock possessively and stroked him quickly.

“Are you close, my love?” 

“Mmm, mmm! Ah ah ah yeah…! Yeah!” 

Ardyn buried his face against Noctis’s neck. He snapped his hips in and out. “Then, you know what to say…” 

Noctis’s blue eyes cracked open. He stared into his lover’s gold gaze and said, “D-daddy…l-loves…mmm, ah, so deep, Ardyn, I can’t…I can’t hold it!” 

“Say it.” An actual command.

“D-daddy loves me!!” Noctis screamed. 

He came violently, spraying them both with his release as the tension in his body snapped. His back curved in absolute pleasure while his insides milked Ardyn’s aching cock. Letting go at last, Ardyn let himself climax too. He spilled copiously into the condom, jerking his hips perhaps more roughly than he intended. 

A shared orgasm. That had never been part of the plan. But Ardyn could not say he regretted it. After all, he came so fucking _hard…_

They lingered together for several moments as the pulses of their climax died down. Ardyn wanted to hold his boy forever, keep him trapped in an endless round of pleasure and release until the boy just came continuously for the rest of forever. 

He wanted to keep them both like that.

The seconds ticked by. Wet, close, and sweaty.

Finally, Noctis rolled to life underneath Ardyn. “You…” he began, gripping Ardyn’s head by the ears and forcing the older man to look at him. His voice was deadpan, eyes blank and almost doubting. “You’re amazing. Are you even real?”

Ardyn laughed. “Most of the time, yes.” 

Noctis broke out into a smile. He looked—oh, damn it all, so beautiful. He looked like the complete opposite of his picture online. Relaxed and happy. Fucked into bliss. Giddy and tired.

“Hey…” Noctis tapped Ardyn’s shoulders. “Go get my phone so I can pay you the rest. It’s in the living room.”

Right. The payment. On cue, Ardyn rose back to life. He slid out of his prince and righted himself on unsteady feet. It took him a second to re-find his balance. Then he trudged into the living room and scooped up the phone. 

By the time he returned to the bedroom, Noctis was already fast asleep. Exactly how Ardyn left him. Naked, spread eagled, and completely filthy. But so content.

“Noct…” Ardyn said quietly, trying to rouse him. He laid down next to the prince and shook his shoulders gently. “Noct, come now. One last thing to do before you sleep…” He urged the phone into Noctis’s life hand, but the prince did not stir.

The kid was out like a light. No way Ardyn was getting the rest of his money tonight.

He sighed, dropping the phone onto the bed. Might as well relax for a second. Ardyn laid down on his back, trying to collect his thoughts.

It should definitely bother him more that Noctis had fallen asleep before he could pay his fee. Now he would have to chase after the boy for the rest. Only $400, but still…he needed it. Either Ardyn could wait around until Noctis woke up, or he could leave now and hound him over their online chats. Noctis was not trying to stiff him, that was reasonably certain. The boy had not tried to get out of any payments in the past. He was just exhausted and couldn’t keep his eyes open any longer. Even though that put Ardyn in a difficult position.

On principle, he did not like to stay the night at a client’s apartment. Too much time together, not enough money to show for it. He had to balance his availability against what he could earn, and sleeping next to one client was wasted time. He could have been out earning more money the rest of the night. 

And trying to stalk someone over the internet until they paid you was just tedious. So, none of his options were really stellar here.

Ardyn sighed. Maybe he should just forget the $400. Call it part of the “gift” for Noctis losing his virginity. But that idea rankled against his very core…

…yet, hadn’t he almost forgotten about the extra money? It was true. In the moments after he climaxed, laying in Noctis’s arms, Ardyn’s thoughts had been all over the place. Nowhere near the subject of payment. He had thought about the future, how he could keep Noctis satisfied ad infinitum, but it did not occur to him what he would charge for such a thing.

How could he forget about the money? The money was the only reason he was here. Unless… Ardyn glanced back at the unconscious prince. So at peace in his sleep. Unless, perhaps, Ardyn had gotten caught up in his own narrative. Fed into Noctis’s need for affection and placed himself in the role of the caregiver even in his own mind.

“Hoisted by my own petard…” Ardyn mused. 

That had to be it. Sometimes Ardyn’s fantasy ran a little too deep. Sometimes he was swept up in the performance, especially one as good as that. 

Still…

A lingering thought settled in the back of Ardyn’s mind. He knew, on some level, that his focus had not been on the plot line while they were fucking. He had been thinking about Noctis. Plain and simple. Just Noctis and every inch of him. Wanting him, loving him. 

That was not part of the story.

Ardyn took a deep, weary breath and sat up. He rubbed his forehead, wondering if perhaps he was getting too old for this job. Too sentimental. If a pair of blue eyes and scowling lips could do that to him, then maybe it was time to call it quits.

He looked back at Noctis and felt a throb in his chest. He noted all the beauty that was this prince and thought of how much money he could make if he kept this hustle going for just a little longer…well, if he was going to quit, now was certainly not the time. Not when he had finally landed the most lucrative gig of his career. 

And, if he was going to stay the night, he might as well make use of Noctis’s shower. 

____________________________________________

“Morning. Hey, are you awake?” 

Ardyn grumbled in his sleep, body telling him it was far too early for this. He rolled over and felt soft sheets against his face. Wait, these weren’t his…?

Opening his eyes blearily, Ardyn was met with the sight of Noctis peering over him. The prince had showered and was now wearing a fresh outfit. He looked clean and well-rested. He was sitting next to Ardyn on the bed—who had fallen asleep after his own shower the night before, wearing nothing but his black boxers.

“Mmm…” Ardyn groaned, trying to gather his wits about him. “What time is it…?”

“It’s like 11:00,” Noctis answered. “I have to go to class soon, so…” 

Ardyn swept a hand over his face, urging himself into wakefulness. It was that late already? Well, to be fair, that was still early according to Ardyn’s internal clock. But most humans were up by now, ready to start their diurnal lives. Sleeping this late had turned Ardyn into a nuisance, making it awkward for Noctis now that he had somewhere to be. 

This is why he never spent the night. His schedule just could not coexist with anyone else’s.

Fighting a surge of shame (thoughts like “lazy prostitute” popping into his head, things he had heard and dismissed before, admittedly, but not entirely baseless accusations), Ardyn stood up silently and put on his clothes. He thought about what to say, but his mind was still working at half capacity.

“I, umm, sent you the rest of your money,” Noctis announced. “It should be in your account.”

Oh. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned, Ardyn checked his phone for emails. Yup, there was the $400. Leaving him with a grand total of $1200 for the night. An ideal sum. Noctis had been true to his word, as anticipated.

“Thank you,” Ardyn said, turning around to face the young man. Noctis was staring at him curiously, sitting cross-legged on the bed. Even though he still felt a little embarrassed, Ardyn could not help smiling when he saw the young man. 

Memories of their night together trickled back to him. That served as a good enough wake-up call. Ardyn eyed Noctis amicably while he finished getting dressed.

Noctis returned the smile. Then he looked down, a little awkward. “So I…I mean, I had a really good time last night. You weren’t kidding, that was exactly what I needed. And, uh, you were great so…” He glanced up at Ardyn from beneath his eyelashes. “…thanks.”

“You’re quite welcome.” Ardyn’s voice was still a little rough from sleep. But he was smiling. Without really questioning it, he brushed Noctis’s cheek with his thumb. 

It really did please him to know that Noctis was happy with his performance.

“And I was wondering…” Noctis kissed Ardyn’s hand quickly, like he couldn’t stop himself. “…do you think we could do this again sometime?” 

Mmm. Sweet, sweet victory. Exactly what Ardyn had been hoping to hear. 

…if there was a lightness in his soul, a hidden burst of excitement that had nothing to do with his paycheck, Ardyn did not have to address that right now.

“Certainly,” Ardyn replied. “You can message me anytime. I’m definitely not going anywhere. And…” He tucked some of Noctis’s hair behind his ear. “…I’ll always make time for my prince.” 

Relief spread across Noctis’s face. “Really?”

Of course really! Ardyn barked a short laugh. “Noct. Doubt thou the stars are fire. Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar…” 

Noctis frowned. “…What?” 

Remembering himself (probably better not to finish that quote anyway), Ardyn shook his head. “Never mind. Anyway, yes. You can request me whenever you like.” 

He leaned in for a kiss. Noctis closed the distance this time. The young man’s kiss was much gentler. Slow and unhurried, where before he had been desperate. Their lips moved together easily, appreciating for the first time what it felt like to share such a thing. 

Noctis combed his fingers through Ardyn’s hair. His smile could have parted the clouds and cured the world of all night. If it wanted. Ardyn wouldn’t have thought such pure delight to be possible, but there it was. All over Noctis’s face.

Separating slowly, Noctis led Ardyn to the front door. 

“Well,” Ardyn began, putting on his fedora. “What a lovely evening. I hope to hear from you again soon. My sweet boy.” His eyes twinkled underneath the brim of the hat.

Just before the older man left, Noctis grabbed Ardyn’s lapel and pulled him in for another kiss. 

“Count on it,” he said. Then he shoved Ardyn into the hallway and pulled the door shut behind him.

When Ardyn got into his car, he felt his phone vibrate. The tone indicated it was a live chat message from FoxToy. He grinned, pretty much knowing already what the text would be. 

**PrinceCharmless:** one more

**PrinceCharmless:** :-*

 

 

 

~~~The end. Muah.~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In care anyone wanted to know, the full Hamlet quote is:   
> "Doubt thou the stars are fire;  
> Doubt that the sun doth move;  
> Doubt truth to be a liar;  
> But never doubt I love." <3
> 
> Super fun story! Thanks [r3zuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri) for the awesome prompt :) :)! Part of me is just itching to write more, but I also like the way this ends. Idk! Who knows haha. 
> 
> Cheers, guys! Thanks for following this story ^___^!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr now as [jeejascoffee](https://jeejascoffee.tumblr.com/)! Hit me up if you like!
> 
> Peace and love guys <3 You're the best ever.


End file.
